The Redhead at Beauxbatons
by harrypotterforeverx
Summary: What if Lily moved to Beauxbatons Academy in her 6th year? Why would she, of all people, moved to France away from her family and friends? M because of certain scenes.
1. Lily Luna Potter

**Chapter one**

**Lily Luna Potter**

Lily Luna potter went to the house that she was expected to be in by everyone, Gryffindor. Unlike her siblings, at least siblings that she was related to by blood, they weren't in the houses that they were expected to be in.

James Sirius Potter was a Ravenclaw, which many people didn't think was possible, not that he wasn't smart, if anything, he was incredibly intelligent, but it was the fact that he liked to joke, and never really concentrated.

Albus Severus Potter was placed in the house that shocked everyone down to their striped socks, Slytherin.

But her God brother and practically adopted brother, Teddy Remus Lupin, was in Gryffindor, except he finished school four years before Lily started at Hogwarts. Teddy was the second reason why Lily wanted to go to Hogwarts, the first reason, was her dad.

When Lily was a little girl and couldn't sleep at night, her daddy came in and told her his adventures whilst he was a student at Hogwarts, they were amazing, and she wanted to be just like her daddy when she grew up.

When it was Lily's turn to finally start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she sat with her two best friends, Bella Chang, and Vincent Goyle. Lily had met Bella when she was a little girl; their parents introduced them because they were the same age. But Lily had met Vincent one day when James and Albus were shopping for their books for the new school year, she had accidently wandered into Knockturn alley and was looking at the things in the windows when he came up to here and asked if she was lost as well, after that chance encounter, they soon became best friends, much to their fathers slight disapproval.

However, Lily was now in her fifth year, she beautiful yet sometimes shy, intelligent but seemed dumb at times, sweet and kind, but if you crossed her over she wasn't, caring and forgiving, which was why it took her so long to get sorted seen as they were the traits of a Hufflepuff, smart and witty, just like a Ravenclaw, but like every Gryffindor, she was fiercely loyal and incredibly brave.

Lily had grown up a lot since she was 11 in her first year, like all kids, her body had changed, her facial features had become more pronounced, she had high cheekbones which framed her emerald green eyes, pale skin which suited her long, dark red hair, and full lips which were always smiling. Her legs were long but slightly tanned, she had spent many summers in America, a large chest, which left the boys drooling as she walked past, Lily lived by the motto of 'if you've got it, flaunt it', which she did. Her ears were pierced, as well as her bellybutton, much to her father's distaste.

This would be the year that she would never forget, and the one that she hated yet loved to remember.


	2. What if?

What to do?

It was now just before Christmas in Lily's fifth year, Hagrid was setting up the massive Christmas trees in the great hall, and professor Flitwick was preparing the ice sculptures to be placed along the corridors and hallways. The Castle was still the exact same as when her parents and their parents had attended it, except on the first floor of the Castle there was a hallway filled with portraits of all the people who had died throughout the first and second wizarding war. Lily sometimes went to that hallway to talk to a select few, her grandparents; Lily and James Potter, and her Uncle Fred whenever she needed a laugh or just someone to talk to.

"Lil!" Pixie exclaimed, "You've been zoned out for the last 15 minutes!", Lily had met Pixie on her first night in Gryffindor tower after the sorting in first year, and they soon became best friends. It took Bella a while for her to warm up to Pixie but she eventually did so at the end of second year.

"Sorry Pix," Lily muttered, still sending not so subtle glances over at Vincent, her best friend, and crush, she had thought that she was over that silly schoolgirl crush that she had in first year, apparently not. Vincent was the type of guy that a fair few guys hated, and some girls liked. He was often called gay because he hung out with girls a lot, and because he wore clothing which was rather fashionable and expensive compared to what most teenage boys wore at his age. When he was 9 years old, his mother bought him a different pair of shoes for every single day at the Wizarding primary school that he attended.

"Pix, I don't know what to do anymore about him" Lily suddenly said as she came out of Lily land and back into the real world,

"Vincent?" Pixie asked knowingly, Lily was so easy to read. Her feelings were all over her face, and her heart was always on her sleeve. Everyone knew that Lily liked Vincent, and a lot of people thought that he liked her. A lot of people also thought that he was a jerk and a spoilt brat.

"Yeah" Lily sighed, it was hard when you fell for your best friend, especially when you didn't know if they liked you back.

"Well what do you mean by that?" Pixie said, Pixie was the type of girl who a lot of people admired for what she had done and all of the things that she was good at. She was an amazing dancer and intelligent, and she never failed at what she attempted to do.

"I mean that I'm tired of liking him and not knowing if he likes me in that way, I want to tell him but I'm scared of ruining our friendship" Lily muttered quietly, it would be the worst thing to ever happen to her if they stopped being friends, she thought.

"Tell him, you'll feel so much better afterwards" Pixie said back softly, in her mind it would be kind of gross if the two of them got together. But that was something that her and Bella talked about, one of the things that they didn't share with Lily.

"Maybe" Lily sighed again.

Together the two girls went back to the library, their OWLs were only 6 months away and they needed to study. It was quiet because everyone was getting ready for the Christmas holidays which were only a few days away.

These holidays were about to change everything.


	3. Summer Fun, but in Winter

**Hello! Just letting you know about this chapter, I AM NOT PROMOTING TEEN DRINKING.**

New years Eve.

Christmas had come and gone, Lily and her friends were all with their respective family's celebrating the holidays, at the moment Lily was in her room curling her untameable hair and putting her favourite muggle red lipstick on, it was by Maybelline and Miranda Kerr, Lily's muggle idol wore it.

She was getting ready for the New Year's Eve party at Vincent's place, his parents were away for the new year on a trip around Spain, as Lily applied her foundation magically she thought about tonight, she'd had a hard week with a Pixie and Bella being nasty to her before the holidays and she just wanted to let go, Vincent suggested alcohol, which she had agreed too quite easily, maybe Vincent would notice her tonight she hoped.

"Lily! Vincent's here!" her mother called, her mother was incredibly beautiful with her long and bright red hair. Ginny Potter was a Quidditch player for the famous women's team, the Holyhead Harpies.

As Lily went downstairs her mother smiled and said "you look beautiful", and she really did. Lily looked like a cross between her Grandma Lily, and her mother Ginny. She had Lily Evan's token red hair and her pale skin, and Ginny's eyes and nose.

"Come on Lil, it's time to go" Vincent urged, as they both stepped into the Potter's large fireplace Lily caught her mother's glance looking happy that lily was getting out. Lily was usually quite happy to just stay at home and read books in her room, or play with their family dog

Lily hated the churning feeling of travelling by Floo powder, but soon Vincent's house came into view and they both stepped out, the living room which was where the fireplace was, was massive. There were paintings covering the walls, with large portraits of Vincent's family dating back to the 1700s. his family back in those days, and just before his father was born, was into inbreeding as they did not want the pureblood race to die out and be diluted with muggle-borns and half-bloods.

"The party isn't at my house tonight, it's been moved to Lars Zabini's house" Vincent informed Lily, which was a shame considering the size of Vincent's house compared to Lars's house.

"Oh, ok" Lily replied quietly, she had a bit of a thing with Lars last year, for three days. He had tried to pressure her into dating him, but the most she would do was hook up with him at lunch and after school, all they ever really did was make out, and making out with him was disgusting. It was a jellyfish moving around her mouth, a day later she sent him a letter saying that she'd never like him in that way and that he should leave her alone, that's what Vincent told her to do, so she did it.

"Lily! You're here!" Bella smiled, it was obvious that she'd changed her attitude in the last week towards her friend.

"Hey Bella" Lily said timidly, and with that they were leaving the house, Vincent's house was massive. It was a typical pureblood mansion with the large grounds surrounding it, and ivy covering the walls.

"Pixie's not coming; she said her mum wasn't letting her go out tonight" Bella told Lily and Vincent, Pixie's mum, Lavender, was usually fairly easy going with letting her children to stuff.

"Oh, that sucks" Lily replied, her mind somewhere else,

"Don't worry Lil, Meg's there with him, I think they're dating." Vincent told her quietly as they made their way through the streets to Lars's house, they could have gone through the fireplace but none of them wanted to be covered in soot.

When they got to Lars's house there was only three other people there, Meg Parkinson, Lars Zabini and Liam Montague, Liam was Vincent's friend that had dropped out of Hogwarts, it was rumoured that he was moving to somewhere in Russia in a few months.

"Hey guys" Vincent greeted everyone, Liam and Lars nodded. They had already started drinking, whilst Meg smiled and got up, she was always the friendly girl in school, but she'd dropped out and started working in childcare for the young wizards and witches.

"So, I've gotten this muggle drink, it's called Vodka. Have you heard of it?" Meg asked as she went to the bar fridge, Vodka was the famous Russian muggle drink.

"Yeah, I've heard of it" Lily replied nicely, she'd seen it a lot but never drunk it. Tonight was her first time drinking alcohol.

"No, I don't think so" Bella added, Bella wasn't very aware of some things in the muggle world.

As Meg passed them the Vodka, Lily looked at the title; it said "summer fun". The colouring on the outside of the bottle was interesting; it was very bright and appealing with lots of colours.

"Weird," she thought, "seen as its winter", Lily looked at the colour of it, it was red, and then sculled the whole bottle,

"Shit! Lil, you're supposed to drink it _slowly" _Vincent snorted; he'd been drunk a lot before and had much more experience with alcohol than Lily.

Lily already felt her mind going fuzzy and her eyes out of focus, and she stumbled back to her chair, she giggled and looked at Vincent and said "Baaa! Hahahahahaha sheep's go baa!". The vodka was affecting her brain quite quickly.

Liam and Meg nodded at each other and said, "She's gone".

As the hours went on, with Lily, Vincent and Bella getting drunker, Lily felt her mobile mirror vibrate,

"Hahahaha it's vibrating" Lily giggled and saw Pixie's name come up,

"Hahahahahahahaha hello pixie" Lily slurred,

"Hey Lil," she greeted with a background of "Hiiiii Lily!" coming from Cedric Chang,

"Ooooh Pix! Are you and Ced dating?" Lily giggled again, Cedric was Bella's cousin. Whilst Bella's mum was Cho Chang, Cedric's mother was Marian Chang. In their culture, the men took the women's names.

"Give me the phone Lily" Vincent demanded, as he began to talk to Pixie and Cedric.

A few more hours went on and she realised that she was upstairs with Vincent; Bella had just fallen in the bathtub, and Meg was attempting to pull her up and out of it. It was lucky that Bella hadn't hurt herself.

"Okay guys! TIME TO GO" Lars roared, Lars was never the fun type of guy. He always got annoyed when others were having fun and he wasn't.

"What a prick" Lily mumbled, and suddenly they were on the streets again, Bella was on Liam's back, too sick to walk, whilst Lily and Meg had their arms around Vincent as he was falling over,

Suddenly a loud retching noise came from behind; as they turned around they saw Bella vomiting in a bush, with Liam holding her hair back. The owners in that yard where Bella had vomited in a bush wouldn't be happy when they found it.

"Gross" Lily mumbled.


	4. Drunken Mistakes

**Drunken mistakes:**

"Vince, come on man! Just have a shower" Lars groaned, they were all back at Vincent's house, Lily and Bella were in the spare bedroom getting ready for bed, or at least, Lily was.

Bella was too busy vomiting; Meg looked at her concernedly, she'd been vomiting for the last 30 minutes.

"Liam, should we call an ambulance? She isn't getting better..." Meg muttered to Liam, Lily couldn't hear them, she was laughing as Vince was yelling at each of them to get in the shower with him.

"Lil! Bella! Come join meeee" Vincent slurred from the bathroom,

"Dude, hurry up!" Lars yelled at Vincent in the bathroom, Vincent had finally been convinced to get in the shower and was laughing at Lars pointedly staring at the door.

Eventually, Vincent got out and was banging around in his room, as Lily heard the bangs she was pleading with Liam and Lars to let her go in and see him,

"Liam, please, he's my best friend, I can make him listen" Lily pleaded, Meg was beginning to agree with her, Vincent only ever sometimes listened to someone, it was Lily who he usually listened to.

"Alright" Liam moaned, Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into Vincent's room,

"Vincent! Put on some fucking pants!" Lily yelled, he was walking around in his underwear, gross.

"I might die Lil" Vincent sobbed, Meg who was looking in at them, snorted, drunk people were pathetic.

"No, you won't" Meg sighed, Lily rolled her eyes, Vincent eventually lay down in his bed with Meg promising to go and get him some water, as Lily walked out with Meg, she saw Liam.

"Liam, can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked shyly, he gave a tired smile and agreed, as they walked outside onto the balcony, she checked to make sure nobody else was there with her and Liam, there wasn't.

"Is this about you liking Vincent? It's obvious, don't worry" Liam sighed, he was tired and over Vincent's antics.

"Okay, yeah, that's part of it. Anyway, what I want to know is, does he ever talk about me?" Lily mumbled, hiding behind her hair, it was good that her hair was long and thick.

"He does, he talks about you a fair bit, and actually, he says you're crazy at times" he added thoughtfully, he wasn't the type of person who would think about what he said.

Her face lit up, then fell.

"Crazy?" Lily asked nervously, oh god, she thought, that's not good.

"Er, yeah, but don't worry, guys don't mind a girl who's a bit crazy." He said softly,

"oh, okay, thanks Liam" she replied softly, Lily began to walk back inside when Liam grabbed her shoulder,

"Lil, you're a great girl, I'm pretty sure he likes you".

How wrong he turned out to be.


	5. Sleeping With The Devil

**Sleeping with the devil:**

After Liam, Meg, and Lars left, Lily checked on Bella to make sure she was asleep and okay, she was sleeping soundly. Lily crept into Vincent's room as he had asked to stay in there before, he was scared of dying overnight, and she snorted at that thought.

"Lil?" Vincent asked,

"It's okay, I'm here" she whispered, he lay back down as she joined him, Lily began to stroke his forehead, like her mother had done when she was little and sick.

"That feels nice" he murmured, Lily nodded and her heart fluttered at the thought that they were alone in his room, his parents weren't home, and he was in his underwear.

As Vincent dropped off to sleep, Lily took a deep breath and started talking to him because she knew that he wouldn't remember in the morning;

"I really like you, Vince, in fact, I think I love you, but I don't know what to do, I don't know if you like me back and I just want to be with you, but I don't want to ruin our friendship" she sighed, and then she fell asleep.

The next day, the three of them went to the markets for breakfast, they got pancakes and smoothies. Later on, Ginny was going to come over and pick Lily up after Albus had finished doing extra quidditch training.

When Ginny picked Lily up, she noticed something months later, was that when she went and picked Lily up from Vincent's manor, Vincent and Bella had odd looks on their faces when they said goodbye to Lily, Ginny thought nothing of it until then.


	6. The Worst And Best Mistake

**A/N: Lily's writing is Bold, Vincent's is Italic, Bella and Pixie's is underlined.**

**The worst and best mistake:**

Later on that weekend, Lily had just been talking to her Cousin Louis's girlfriend, Charlee. Lily had told Charlee everything that had happened on Friday night, and that she liked Vincent, and she just didn't know what to do, she was scared of ruining the friendship, she was scared that they wouldn't work out if they dated, she was scared that he would reject her, Charlee then told her;

"Grow some Gryffindor balls and tell him".

So she made the decision to message him on her parchment messenger, it was like that thing that muggle's used, a mobile phone, but she just wrote something on the parchment to whoever she wanted to write it too with their name at the top, and they would receive it if they had one. Vincent had the latest parchment messenger, it was one of the Banana ones, and they were the best, but the most expensive.

**I have to tell you something Vince**

_Tell me then!_

**Okay… don't take this the wrong way but I kind of like you, in a more than friend's way, but I don't want anything more than being best friends. Can you not tell anyone?**

_Me, Bella, and Pixie, already know _

**Can we stay best friends?**

_Yeah._

Then Lily realized that, pixie and Bella had told Vincent,

"Those fucking bitches!" she cursed, she then began to message Pixie,

**I can't believe you! I can't believe you would tell Vincent that I like him! You fucking bitch!**

Um, what?

**You told Vincent I like him!**

No, I didn't Lily. Stop being so dramatic.

**Don't lie pixie! He told me you did!**

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

*5 minutes later*

That was months ago.

*one minute later*

Are you there Lily?

But Lily had ignored all of Pixie's messages; she'd already began to message Bella.

**Fuck you Bella.**

What? What did I do? 

**You told Vincent I liked him, that's what you did!**

Whoa. Calm down, we'll talk about this tomorrow.

**No, we won't.**

oh, grow up Lily. We will be talking about this tomorrow. 

Lily burst into tears, so much for best friends, she thought. As Ginny walked up the stairs, she heard crying coming from Lily's room,

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she came in, and began to pat Lily's back, tears streamed down Lily's face as she hugged her pillow and cried,

"Come on honey, what are you crying over" Ginny said gently, "I'm here for you baby",

"I- I- I told Vince…I told Vince that I liked him! And he said that him, Pixie and Bella already knew!" Lily wailed at the end of this sentence, her mother was shocked, yet proud of her daughter's courage.

"Oh honey" Ginny murmured as she lay down next to Lily on her bed

"I can't believe Bella and pixie, so much for best friends" Lily snorted,

"Oh come on Lil, I'm sure they thought they were doing a good thing, maybe they thought 'come on guys, hurry up and get together', but what did you say to Vincent, and what did Vincent say back?" Ginny broached the topic,

"I told him that I liked him, but I wanted us to stay friends, then he just said that him, Bella, and pixie already knew with a sad face at the end of the sentence…"

"That's good Lil! It means that he's sad that you only want to stay friends"

Lily brightened at this, but her face then fell at the thought of seeing all of them tomorrow, as they were going back to Hogwarts.

"Mummy, I'm scared"

"Well, I'll always be here to listen, no matter what. And if something happens, you can owl me and I'll be there as soon as I can"

"I love you mum,"

"I love you too, Lilyflower, don't you ever forget that."


	7. People don't listen unless they want too

A/N: So, Guys! I really wouldn't mind a REVIEW. If you could please please please just write some words down at the bottom, that would be great because reviews cause me to update quicker! Much love, Harrypotterforeverx

_**People don't listen unless they want to.**_

When the Potter family got to Kings Cross Station, and got through the barrier that sealed the Wizarding World off to the muggle world, it was already 5 minutes to 11am. Parents were panicking, making sure there children were on the train, saying their goodbyes until Easter or the summer holidays, amidst all this chaos, Lily felt a nervous pang in her stomach, like somebody had punched her, at the thought of seeing Vince, Bella, and Pixie in the next few hours. Ginny noticed the crease between her daughters' eyebrows and had a good idea of what was going through Lily's mind at the moment.

"You can do it Lily, just be nice, and hear them out" Ginny said as she hugged her daughter goodbye,

"I'll try" Lily mumbled, and she hugged and kissed her mother and father goodbye until the Easter holidays. With that, she got on the train.

Lily quickly found an empty compartment and waved out the window to her parents as the train started off, then she heard a door open behind her and felt a tensing in her stomach as she looked around, it was Pixie and Bella, both looking as awkward as she did.

For half an hour, none of them spoke, they didn't say hello, they didn't say anything, until Lily felt like the tension was too much and went off to find her Potions friend, Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan was Lily's friend, they sat together in Potions, as she was excellent at it, and he always needed a bit of help. Lily loved spending time with Lorcan, they could just read and not have to make conversation, and it was a comfortable silence, instead of an awkward one with her other friends whenever they were reading or quiet. She told Lorcan everything that had happened over the holidays, and what she didn't know was that Lorcan noticed Vince go past their compartment, determinedly not looking at Lily after he saw her, she didn't notice luckily, with her back to the door.

She suddenly sighed about an hour later, and decided to go back to her compartment, as she was walking through the corridor, Lorcan hurried up behind her,

"Lil, I just saw Vince in there, are you sure you still want to go in?" he said nervously, her face fell as she considered it, and made up her mind.

"Yes. But can you come with me?" Lily bit her lip as she asked him, Lorcan shrugged and said,

"Why not?".

Together, they walked into the apartment, all eyes on them, or, at least looking anywhere _but_ at them.

"Ummm, Vince? Can I talk to you?" Lily mumbled,

"no." he smirked, so did Pixie and Bella.

"Don't even look at me!" Lily snapped at the girls,

They tried to contain their giggles, but couldn't.

"Oh shit," Lorcan mumbled to nobody in particular, apart from himself.

"Please Vince! Just let me talk to you!" Lily begged, the tears were forming now,

"I've already said no, I don't want to talk to you!" he laughed again,

"This isn't going to end well" Lorcan mumbled to himself again,

"Vince, all I want to do is make sure we're okay!" Lily pleaded,

"Come on man, just listen to what she has to say" Lorcan added,

"Shut up, Scamander"

"VINCE, JUST LISTEN TO ME" Lily shrieked,

He laughed even harder.

"Lily, calm down before you say something you regret." Pixie said,

"FUCK YOU PIXIE! Don't even fucking look at me! Don't fucking speak to me! Don't fucking come near me again!" Lily exploded, most of her anger now was at Vincent, but she reasoned with herself that Bella and Pixie deserved it.

The train suddenly slowed down, and stopped. Lily was still standing there with tears pouring down her face,

"Please Vince" she said, you could see the hurt in her eyes, and in her voice.

"No." he snorted again, and he, Pixie, and Bella, began to walk off.

"Fuck you Vincent, fuck you" Lily said softly, she knew he'd heard.

**Ooooh! Tension! What's going to happen now? Will Bella and Pixie try to talk to Pixie again? Will Vincent and Lily be okay? All will be revealed quicker if you review! Harrypotterforeverx**


	8. The Beginning, Of The End

**A/N: sorry that it's so short! I hope you like it **** I'll try and get the next chapter up today if you give me a review :p **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

**The Beginning, of the end:**

When everyone at Hogwarts had finished dinner, was full and content, they made their way up to the dormitories. Lily hung back a bit avoiding people's eyes, especially her "friends" eyes.

"Lily? Can I talk to you?" Pixie asked quietly, yet nervously, as she looked at Lily, Lily deliberated in her head, she didn't particularly want to be alone, and she just wanted a friend. So she sighed and gave in. Pixie was alone, Bella and Vincent had gone ahead, and they were both laughing about something, Vincent determinedly not looking at Lily.

"What is it that you want to say?" Lily muttered, avoiding Pixie's eyes, feeling the hurt from Vincent ignoring her, and acting as if she was invisible, jerk.

"I want to explain what happened." She said clearly, looking Lily straight in the eyes,

"Well hurry up" Lily snapped, this isn't what she thought would happen.

"I did tell Vince that you liked him, but Lil, this was back at the beginning of Summer at the end of Fourth year, I told him that I had suspicions of you liking him, and I'd assumed that he liked you too because he didn't say anything about it, and I'm sorry Lily" Pixie began with a deep breath, yet finished quietly.

This was too much to take in, she still felt angry and hurt at her betrayal, especially seen as Bella was in on it-

"No Lily, Bella didn't know anything" Pixie said, knowing what Lily was thinking by the way her pupils were dilating and in dilating, and the blank look on her face,

"I'm sorry for yelling at you then" Lily said quietly and embarrassedly, then they both just spontaneously started laughing, yet crying too. Pixie embraced Lily as Lily cried into her shoulder,

"don't worry Lily, they'll both come around."

And she was partly right, and also completely wrong.

**How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did **


	9. Being Ignored By Someone Hurts

**A/N: I'm sorry if the translations in French in this chapter aren't correct; I had to get them off of Google Translate as I have only just begun in learning French. **

**Being ignored by someone hurts.**

Yesterday they were on the train, yesterday she had yelled at Pixie and Bella, yesterday she swore at Vincent, and yesterday, she found out what had really happened. It was now 7am and all of the girls in the Gryffindor 5th year room, were getting ready. Pixie Finnigan, Bella Chang, and Lily Potter, shared with four other girls in that room, they were; a dark skinned, quiet girl, her name was Sofia Thomas, she had beautiful long dark brown hair, with chocolate coloured eyes, Lily had never really talked to her that much, but they sat together in Care of Magical Creatures. A loud, but nice but a little weird, girl, her name was Lorelei Creevey, her father Dennis taught astronomy and was one of Lily's favourite teachers, Lorelei and Sofia were very close, but complete polar opposites in some things. The two other girls were Taylor Wood, and Nina Jordan.

Taylor was an excellent Quidditch player; she played Chaser whilst Lily played Seeker. Taylor was the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, who were both famous Quidditch players. She looked a lot like her mother; long, silky blonde hair, pale skin, with laughing blue eyes and freckles dotted across her cheeks due to long hours playing Quidditch throughout her life. Taylor was rather tall, yet fit, compared to Nina, who was short, yet petite.

Nina was also an amazing Quidditch player, she took after many of her dad's traits, she was daring, she believed in what was right and what was wrong, and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and everyone else. Nina was the opposite of Taylor; she had tanned skin, short, cropped, frizzy brown hair, grey eyes, and a small frame. Nina played Chaser with Taylor; they were best friends, the pair was close with Lily too.

"Hurry up Nina!" Taylor shrieked, banging on the bathroom door, the typical morning shower rush.

Lily sat quietly, and tiredly, getting ready, as she pulled her socks on she noticed Pixie whispering to Bella, and then Bella reluctantly came over and sat next to Lily.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday Bella" Lily sighed,

"I would say that it's okay, but it's not. I still feel hurt that you would believe that I would tell Vincent that you liked him, however, I understand that you were angry and weren't thinking." Bella said stiffly,

"Thanks Bell" Lily said as she placed her feet into her shoes, it was going to be a long day.

As the seven 5th year girls made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Pixie stayed back with Lily and offered some words of encouragement for when she faced Vincent, in approximately 5 minutes.

"You can do it Lil! He just didn't know what to think yesterday, you know what he's like" Pixie said knowingly, whilst nudging her.

"Thanks Pixie, it's just…"

"Go on" Pixie prompted her,

"I'm scared" Lily whispered,

"Why would you be scared?"

"I'm scared that he won't want to be friends anymore" Lily mumbled,

"Oh, Lily, come on, do you really think he would do that? I don't" Pixie whispered as they entered the Great Hall, and then Lily froze, her face going blank and her eyes wide as she saw Vincent sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing with Monica, the French exchange student in 6th year.

"You can do it Lily" Pixie nudged her again as they began walking again, Lily was panicking, what if he ignored her again? What if he was mean to her? What if he just walked off and left?

But then they'd arrived where Vincent was, Lily was subtly looking at him, whilst Pixie sat down next to him,

"sit here Lily" Pixie gestured at Vincent's other side,

"No. Don't sit here" Vincent snorted, he then walked off to sit with Bella,

"Vat ist going awn vith Vincent, Leely?" Monica spoke in her thick French accent,

"Il est juste ệtre un imbécile" _(he is just being a jerk),_ said Monica, rolling her eyes,

"Pourquoi?" _(why?)_ Monica enquired,

"il est juste" _(he just is)_ Lily sighed, they all began to eat their breakfast, Lily and Pixie's minds spinning, whilst Monica watched Vincent who was sitting at the end of the table, making pointed efforts to ignore them.

And then the bell rang.

**I'm sorry for the crappy ending; it would have been way too much to include the next chapter too. Read and review please **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**


	10. What Now?

**A/N: Lily's writing is italic, Vincents is Bold. The spelling is meant to be bad by the way.**

_What now?_

It was the end of the day and Lily was in the library with Lorelei, they were both doing homework when Lily suddenly got a message from Vincent on her parchment, her heart racing as she opened it up, it nearly stopped when she read it.

**I cant be ur friend anymore, im sick of ur immaturity, all u do is bitch about ur pixie and bella, im ova it, ur so annoying, I can see y so many people hate u, all u do is use me, ur a whore and im sick of ur jealousy. There neva will be anything between us and there never has been, we have no chemistry! Im sick of ur bullshit.**

_Wow… for starters, when have I ever used you? And it's __you __that bitches about everyone, not me. I would have never have done this to you._

**FUCK OFF! STOP MESSAGING ME**!

And then she ran out of the library, tears streaming down her face, this was too much, why? Why would he do that? He was her best friend, she would have never have done that to anyone, especially him.

As Lily ran through the grounds down to the Beech tree by the lake, Rose saw her and walked over,

"Oh hey Lil- Oh gosh! Lily what's wrong?" Rose gasped as she saw Lily's face,

"Vince….Vince- Vince doesn't want to be my friend anymore" Lily gasped out, the pain felt like someone was continuously punching her, or hitting her with a baseball bat.

"oh, no, Lily I'm so sorry" Rose said as she sat down next to Lily and stroked her hair as Lily laid her head in her lap,

"I don't understand Rosie" Lily let out through her tears and wails,

"Neither do I, Lil, you guys were best friends, nothing could have separated you. It's weird" Rose said softly, nobody deserved that hurt, especially not Lily after everything she'd been through in first and second year.

***flashback***

"Rosie, people are being mean to me" a 12 year old Lily Potter pouted, her eyes hurt,

"Why, Lily?" Rose asked curiously,

"They say that I'm ugly, that I'm fat, and they call me a Ranga because of my hair colour" Lily mumbled.

***end of flashback***

Rose remembered that after that, during Lily's 3rd year, she started starving herself, she was wearing lots of makeup, and she'd dyed her hair brown, the colour had come out a few weeks later, thank goodness, but she could still see the pain in Lily's eyes, it had slowly began to disappear in 4th year when people left her alone, and now it was back, and Rose was scared that it would never go away.

Eventually the tears stopped going down Lily's face, and she got up, sighed,

"I'm going back to the library Rose" Lily said dully, there was no emotion in her voice, at all.

"If you're sure Lily" she said back cautiously.

And so Lily went back to the library, when she eventually got there, Lorelei had been waiting patiently for her to come back,

"What happened, Lily?"

"Vincent doesn't want to be friends anymore" Lily answered dully,

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lorelei gasped,

"I'm fine." Lily answered, giving a fake smile.

Lily couldn't remember ever telling a bigger lie.

**I hope it was okay :3 read and review please my lovely's!**

**Harrypotterforeverx**


	11. Emptiness

**A/N: Lily's writing is italic, Pixie and Bella's is underlined and bold.**

Emptiness.

It was still Tuesday afternoon, and Lily Luna was still in the library. What Vi-_he _did, it was too painful to even say his name, hurt a lot, and she couldn't even imagine anything hurting more than this.

And then her messenger parchment flashed, it was Bella.

**Are you okay Lily? I'm sorry about what Vincent did**

_I'm fantastic._

**I'm assuming that's sarcasm. You'll be okay one day Lil**

_I dunno_

**How about we talk about this later in the dorms?**

_Not with him!_

**Of course not with him, anyway, I have to go, talk to you soon xxx **

_Ok_

And then her parchment lit up again, it was Pixie this time,

**Oh my gosh Lily i just found out what happened, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?**

_What do you think, Pixie?_

**Sorry, that was stupid. I'm here for you Lily, I wouldn't ever do that to you!**

_Thanks Pix_

**You, Bella and I are going to cry over ice-cream in the kitchens later okay babe?**

_For sure_

**Talk to you soon, xx**

_Ok bye_

And then she put her head down on the table and cried for the next half an hour.

After Lily had finished crying she wrote her mum a letter,

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I yelled at Pixie and Bella on the train yesterday, and Vincent just sent me a message saying that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, he said that I'm a user, that I'm immature, that I'm a bitch, and that he can see why so many people hate me._

_I don't know what to do, it hurts so much. I'm scared for when I next see him and that everyone else is going to do the same thing to me as well. _

_He was my best-friend; I thought he cared, I thought that we were going to be best-friends forever and that we would all live together after school. Now that's all just a memory._

_I miss him and it hurts so much that he would do that to me. I would never do that to someone, especially not my best-friend._

_I just don't know what to do._

_I miss you mummy and daddy,_

_Love, Lily._

After Lily wrote her letter she began to walk out of the library when she bumped into Rose again,

"Hey Lily" Rose said as she hugged her,

"Hey" Lily whispered,

"Where are you going?" Rose asked quietly as they began walking out into the corridor outside, it was cold and there was snow floating down past the windows, a blizzard would be starting soon.

"Just to the Owlery" Lily said vaguely, her mind somewhere else,

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at dinner" Rose said as she left her to go back to the library, it was her 7th year and she was preparing for her NEWTS, even though it was 6 months away, but that was a typical Rose, just like her mother, Aunt Hermione.

Lily was determinedly focusing on her walking, not the things that had happened that day.

One foot after the other, on and on until she reached the Owlery, Her owl Lia was a pure white owl with warm brown eyes, Lia fluttered down onto Lily's shoulder when she saw her and nibbled on Lily's ear, sensing that she was upset.

"Here, Lia. Take this to mum and dad" Lily said softly as she handed her letter to Lia who held it in her beak and then flew off out of the large open window with a hoot.

It was time to go to dinner, and that was something Lily really wasn't ready for.

**Reviews please?**


	12. I Thought You Cared

**A/N: yay! A 1000 word chapter for you **** I hope you tell me what you think. Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

**I thought you cared. **

The bell signaling dinner had rung 5 minutes ago, and Lily was still standing in the same place, thinking the same things.

"_Should I go to dinner? Or should I eat in the kitchens?" _were the main things coming through her head,

"Lily! What're you doing here? It's dinner" Roxanne asked her as soon as she got to where Lily was standing still, "I heard what happened with that jerk and you" she said softly,

"Did you?" Lily asked vaguely, maybe she should just go to the kitchens and sob over some ice-cream, it's not like anyone would miss her, she thought scornfully,

"Yeah, I was just with Rose. Come her Lily," Roxanne murmured as she opened her arms to give Lily a hug, Lily felt so cold to Roxanne, there were bits of snow in her hair and her teeth were chattering.

"I'm going to the kitchens, Roxanne" Lily said after they broke apart, she felt much warmer now. All Lily wanted to do was lay in her bed, wearing her favourite jumper; it was from a Muggle store in Australia, Myers. The jumper was made from "Wool", it had a soft, cushioning feel about it, and it was pure black velvet with a red heart in the middle. Her cousin Victoire had bought it for her, Victoire always had beautiful clothes that were new, and often imported or bought in other countries.

It was now 6:30, and Lily was making her way to the kitchens when she heard Vincent and Pixie speaking heatedly, Lily couldn't help but hide behind a tapestry and listen,

"Why did you do it, Vince?" Pixie asked curiously,

"Why do you even care?" Vincent shot back at her,

"Well, maybe because she's my _best-friend! _And she was your _best-friend _too!" her voice sounded angry, and frustrated.

"I don't care anymore, okay?" Lily's breath stopped at that, it felt like somebody was constantly punching her stomach.

"Yes, you do." Pixie snapped, "You don't just _stop _caring about someone in a few days, someone who you _cared _about for years!"

"Well, I have." He said stubbornly, they were walking past the tapestry that she was hiding behind.

"Why did you do it Vincent?" Pixie asked again,

"Because she's not worth being friends with!" he let out angrily as they moved down past her tapestry, and around the corner to the Great Hall, where she couldn't hear them anymore.

And then Lily collapsed on the ground, sobs shaking her body.

_Why?_

_Why did he say that?_

_He was supposed to care about her!_

_Why wasn't he hurting?_

_Why wasn't he crying like she was?_

_Why didn't he care?_

_Why?_

Lily sat there for half an hour, crying, staring at nothing, wondering when everything got so _fucked up. _And then her stomach growled, _stupid Weasley appetite_. It was time to go to the kitchens, hopefully there would be nobody in the hallways, so then nobody could see her _ugly_ puffy cheeks because of the _tears _running down her face, her red eyes from all the _crying_, and her hair from her hands running through it whilst _upset_.

She was lucky; nearly everyone was at dinner or somewhere else. As Lily went down the stairs to tickle the fruit on the door to the kitchens she suddenly had a flashback;

"_Vince, I'm scared." Lily whispered, it was the beginning of the summer holidays at the end of fourth year, and at the beginning of fifth. They were both out on their brooms and it was nearly 11pm, there wasn't a cloud in the sky which was unusual for British weather, even in summer._

"_Why are you scared, Lil?" he asked back curiously, his eyes watching her eyes._

"_I'm scared that you're going to send a letter or a message saying that you don't want us to be friends anymore, like what… like what Brett Parkinson did to me last year…" Lily muttered, embarrassed._

"_I would never do that to you, Lily."_

She snorted at those words that she used to smile at, and take comfort over. They were_ lies_ now.

As footsteps began to thunder throughout the hallways, Lily began to hurry a bit faster to reach the hidden door; fortunately, it was only 10 metres away. The pear giggled as she tickled, Lily let out a small smile at the Pear's giggles.

"Miss Potter!" Effie, her favourite house elf squealed as she saw her, Effie wrapped her skinny arms around Lily's legs.

"What can I get you, Miss Potter?" Effie said, gazing up at Lily. Effie was about 3 feet high, which was tall for a house-elf, she was like the mother hen to all of the other elves, with big blue orbs for eyes that were crystal clear, and fluffy white hair, she was considered to be "beautiful" by every house-elf.

Lily had met Effie when she was 11 years old and missing her mum and dad, she was sitting in the common room late one night, upset, when she realized that the house-elf that she had been watching had come up to her and said; "you cry no more, yes miss?", and that's what had started their companionship.

"If it's okay, Effie, could I please have a shepherd's pie, with hot chocolate for dinner, and a slice of Treacle Trifle for dessert?" Lily asked warmly and smilingly, at her favourite elf in Hogwarts.

"Of course miss Lily! It will be right along" Effie smiled back, as the elves began to run around Lily sat down on the bench, and put her head in her hands.

_This was too much, why did it have to happen to her? Why couldn't Vincent have just listened to her? Why did she have to yell at Pixie and Bella yesterday? Wow, it was only yesterday that she'd yelled at them, it was only yesterday when they were all still friends._

_This was all her own fault,_ she thought miserably after she'd eaten everything but the treacle trifle.


	13. Authors Note

**Hi guys,**

**This is just a quick author's note **** sorry for the inconvenience;**

**I have the pictures of everyone in this story that have been mentioned, or are family, that are my ideas of how they look.**

**It isn't in alphabetical order yet, as I haven't been able to do that. But as soon as I have some spare time (got to love Year 12!), I will put them in order, if it is irritating that they aren't, my apologies, they will be done as soon as possible. **

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I hope to update again tomorrow, possibly tomorrow night (Australian time by the way, it is nighttime here on a Friday night, so I will be updating tomorrow night which is Saturday) depending on how busy I am.**

**I hope that you are all well and happy, and enjoying my story.**

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**


	14. People Care

**A/N: I hope you like it! This was a bit hard to write :3 it's nice and long though, so I hope you like it!**

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

People care, even when you think you don't deserve it.

After Lily had eaten in the kitchen on Tuesday night, she went outside and sat by the frozen lake until just before curfew, there was nobody in the hallways except for the Ghost of Ravenclaw and Nearly Headless Nick who both smiled at her, but when she got into Gryffindor tower and got up to her dormitory, all of the bed lights flickered on and Lily froze to see all of the girls in her room staring at her, their eyes questioning where she'd been, and if she was okay.

"Lily…" Bella said softly, she looked concerned and worried for her best-friend who she hadn't heard from in hours. Bella was twisting her long dark hair around her finger as she gauged Lily's reaction,

"Hi Bella" Lily put on a fake smile as she took off her robes and uniform, and put on her pajamas, Pixie sighed when she saw what Lily was doing, she was pushing people out, and probably didn't even realise it.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei asked nervously, she wasn't expecting Lily to act like this, actually, she didn't know what Lily would respond to this kind of situation like. Lily was unpredictable, she could have screamed, cried, wailed, asked for help, or she'd just pretend that it didn't happen, that everything was okay, even though it wasn't.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine Lorry" Lily faked again as she got under her covers and pretended to get ready to go to sleep, but then all of the girls in the room chimed in.

"Come on Lily, don't be stupid. We know what happened" Taylor said bluntly, Lily froze at this statement.

"We care, Lily" Nina said softly, the tears were welling up in Lily's eyes.

"Yeah, do you want me to beat the shit out of him?" Lorelei asked, trying to bring some humour into the situation, Lily gave a half snort, and a half sob. Pixie froze when she heard the sob, then leaped out of her bed and ran to Lily's, all of the girls did when they realised what was happening.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pixie asked softly as she lay next to Lily and began patting her hair to try and calm her down, Lily was nearly hyperventilating now.

"n-n-no…" she gasped out, she tried to hide her face, she tried to hide her tears, but it wasn't working, everything hurt. Especially her heart.

"You will one day" Bella tried to be comforting, and Lily snorted.

She wished she still had Vincent as her best-friend, all of their memories were flashing through her mind, the laughter, the jokes, the hugs, the secrets, the late nights, the early mornings, the letters and messages, the silly fights, and the comfort. It was all gone, everything. Everything was shattered. Everything was broken into a million pieces, just like her heart. Just like her trust.

"Everything hurts" she whispered, but nobody heard. They were all asleep.

After lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and willing herself not to cry, she got out of bed and stared out the window, looking at the stars and thinking.

It was 1am, she still couldn't sleep. The stars were sparkling in the night sky, and a few owls were hooting in the distance towards the Owlery.

It was now 2am, the tears started. The pain was almost unbearable.

3am, the tears stopped, and the hurt came back a bit stronger. It now felt like she'd been run over by a bus.

4am, was that a bit of tiredness? Her eyelids began to droop shut.

5am, she fell asleep on her bed. Sleeping with no dreams, only memories with the occasional tear streaking down her face.

Whilst Lily was sleeping, her friends were worrying. It was now lunchtime and she was still asleep and hadn't stirred each time one of them had enough time in their breaks to check on her.

"Hey," Vincent greeted them, he looked like he'd had a full night's sleep, and a pretty good morning Pixie noticed as he sat down next to them. As soon as Lorelei, Sofia, Taylor, and Nina saw him sit down, they all looked at him disgustedly and walked off.

"Jeez, what's their problem?" he muttered, Pixie and Bella stared at him unbelievably. His face showed a fake type of innocence, but there was a look of anger and frustration in his eyes that made the girls wary.

"Oh, who knows?" Pixie said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and ignored her comment.

"Whatever, I'm going to the library" Vincent said uncaringly as he stood up and walked off.

"I can't believe him sometimes, Pix" Bella murmured, watching him walk off. She'd liked him a few months ago; she supposed it was a good thing that he didn't find out. Maybe Lily and Vincent would be okay, maybe not.

"Aren't you coming?" Vincent turned around to them and snapped; Pixie and Lily glanced at each other, and then nodded.

"Sure!" Pixie agreed quickly,

"Of course!" Bella added on, unconvincingly.

When Lily woke up, or woke from her sleep, she wasn't fully awake until the Easter Holidays. Everything was just a clouded haze, like she was viewing her life on a grainy screen and bits of it were missing.

And then something amazing shocked her so much, she almost broke free of the cloud above her head, she almost felt happiness for the first time in months.


	15. It Gets Better

**A/N: okay, I wrote this whilst listening to 'All Too Well" by Taylor Swift, so if it's a bit similar to that song, it's how I was feeling haha. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you would review this story because it's a bit disheartening seeing no reviews, they make my day guys **** (the nice ones that is). I hope you're all happy and well **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

It gets better.

It was 11pm at night, Lily was sitting up at the astronomy tower watching the stars and thinking. It had been months since Vincent had sent her that message, so much had changed. Bella told her that she couldn't be friends with her anymore because Lily was "dragging her down", that she was "manipulative". The day before Bella had told her that, Lily had hung out with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander because she was sick of Vincent goading her, they'd hung out after dinner until curfew and she'd laughed, a lot. When she'd gotten back to her dormitory laughing and smiling, and she told Bella where she'd been, Bella just said "Out with the old, in with the new, hey?". It was weird, but then the next day had happened, and everything changed.

It was April now, Lily mused, Vincent had said something nasty to her every single time he saw her;

"_Ugly bitch"_

"_Don't fucking look at me"_

"_Ha, whore"_

"_Have fun hanging out with the shit-talker, Pixie"_

"_The bitch has no friends"_

"_Why would you be friends with her? She's a loser"_

"_Pathetic"_

"_Scum"_

"_Low-life"_

"_Slut"_

Those words hurt, they hurt even more considering that they'd come from her _ex-best-friend_. It was funny how people changed suddenly, one minute they're your best-friend, the next? They're backstabbing you to every single person that you're friends with, they're swearing at you whenever they see you, they laugh when you cry, and, they're _happy _about what they've done. People were _shit._

Every single day seemed so long, it all seemed too hard. Why did people find it so _easy _to just, _forget _about her? Leave her _broken_ on the ground? _Hurt _her intentionally? It never ended. The hurt _never_ stopped. She was always walking around feeling like someone was _punching_ her in the stomach, like she was about to fall over. She was _drowning_ in her own hurt. She was _screaming_ for help, but nobody heard her pleas and cries.

She missed Vincent and Bella so much, she only had Pixie now.

As Lily looked out the window of the Astronomy Tower, she saw a falling star.

"_I wish that this would all stop"_ she whispered, she didn't realise that there was a boy standing behind her, watching her.

"What do you want to stop?" the boy asked curiously, Lily shrieked, _who was this? When did he get here? Why hadn't she heard him? Did he even go here?_

"Oh, I'm sorry" the boy muttered, "I'm Scorpius,"

"I- I'm Lily" Lily said quietly, she didn't recognise this _Scorpius _at all.

Scorpius had blue eyes, with pale skin and shining, but messy, blonde hair. He was tall, probably about 6 feet. Scorpius looked like he'd been trying to sleep, but couldn't. His eyes were red, and he was yawning.

"So, Lily, what do you want to stop?" Scorpius asked curiously, her eyes looked like she was in pain. Not physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain, the type of pain that looks like it will never go away.

"Just things" Lily said, vaguely.

"Oh, okay" Scorpius said, and then he sat down beside her.

"Why are you up here?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, as usual.

"I could ask you the same thing" he smiled,

For the next hour they sat in peace, neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed the quiet and serenity of the castle at night. For some reason, when this Scorpius was with her, the pain went away, the pain numbed and she couldn't feel it as much as she usually could.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lily" Scorpius said politely, "but I think I might go to bed now", Lily watched him as he left without looking back,

"Wait!" Lily called, Scorpius stopped and smiled.

"Yes, Lily?"

"I should probably go back too" she muttered as she caught up to him,

They walked quietly for 10 minutes until Lily spoke,

"Thank-you… thank-you for just sitting with me-" Lily started,

"-and not saying anything?" Scorpius finished, they both smiled.

"So, Scorpius" Lily began, he looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"What house are you in?" Lily asked,

"Slytherin, you?" Scorpius replied,

"Gryffindor" she sighed,

"What year are you in?" Scorpius asked, continuing their unspoken questionnaire,

"5th, what about you?" Lily asked, this was alright; it was finally someone that she could speak to without them pitying her.

"I'm in 6th year" Scorpius returned, it was nice having someone other than Albus that didn't judge him before they even met him, like everyone else in the school.

"Oh! You must know Albus then!" She exclaimed, Albus never spoke about his friends much, but then again, he never really spoke much anyway.

"Yeah, I do. He's my best-friend. Why?" Scorpius said,

"He's my brother…" Lily said shyly, and this was the part where they would say "oh! You're Harry Potter's daughter!", it was so irritating.

"Oh, really? You're his sister Lily?" Scorpius asked, he was shocked, he'd heard Albus talk about Lily before; apparently she'd had a really hard time with some friends a few months ago.

"Yeah" she muttered, "I'm the _Potter_ _girl"_ Lily said sarcastically,

"Well, Lily _Potter_, I'm the _Malfoy_ boy" Scorpius said mockingly, emphasising her last name, "isn't that even worse than being a famous Potter? Everyone still knows my family, but not for the good reasons like yours" Scorpius said sarcastically,

"Oh, no! It's a _Potter_ talking to a _Malfoy_! Quick, guys! Alert the press!" Lily said sniffily,

They both laughed, the press was pathetic, especially that pathetic Rita Skeeter. And then they'd arrived at the turn off for the walk to the Slytherin common room, they both looked at each other; their talk had come to an end.

"Well, good-night, _Potter_" Scorpius mocked, Lily laughed, she hadn't laughed this much in one night in a long time, back in December was the last time when she'd laughed as much as this. Back before all the crap happened. The hurt was making its way back now.

"Yes, good-night, _Malfoy_" Lily said, sarcastically at the end.

It was the beginning of a true friendship.

It was the beginning of a new happiness.

It was the beginning of a new beginning.


	16. I've never been anywhere as cold as you

**A/N: so sorry for the shortness of the chapter! It was just a bit of a "I should probably update…" type of thing, you get what I mean? Haha. Well, I'll try to update with a **_**long **_**one either tomorrow (Friday) or over the weekend. And also, there are suicidal thoughts in this, so if you're not comfortable with those types of thoughts, don't read it when they start, and, I don't promote suicidal tendencies or thoughts, even though I know exactly what they're **_**like**_**. They're horrible. And you don't **_**ever **_**want to experience them, they're shit.**

**Anyway, sorry for blabbering on haha,**

**Love, **

**Harrypotterforeverx**

I've never been anywhere as cold as you.

The next day as Lily went down to breakfast, Pixie called out to her.

"Hey! Lily!" Pixie yelled, as she slid down the stair banisters, Lily did her best not to smile but it shone through. That was _so _like Pixie, breaking a heap of rules just so she could make her heartbroken friend smile.

"Miss Finnigan! What exactly do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall sighed as Pixie reach the bottom of the staircase, Lily jumped onto Pixie's back as they both smiled innocently at the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall was one of Lily's favourite adults, even though she was extremely strict, she had a heart of gold and an amazing sense of humour at times. In the battle that Lily's dad had fought in, and won, professor McGonagall was 72. It had been 26 years since that final battle against Lord Voldemort and his death eaters all together, she was now 98, and it wasn't that old by wizard standards, 150-200 years old was considered old in the wizarding old.

'nothing, Minnie" Lily smiled wickedly, Pixie grinned and said "of course not, my dear headmistress"

"Run along, girls" Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head yet smiling at the two girls antics. It was nice for her to see Lily with a smile on her face, instead of the unhappy look and the frown that she'd been sporting the last few months.

The rest of the day went downhill.

As soon as they saw Vincent, him and Pixie began talking and Lily zoned out. Just as they finished talking and pixie and Lily were about to walk off, he called out "have fun with the shit-talker!"

She cried for the next half an hour.

Then Lily got her Ancient Runes test result back.

It was a T.

She'd never gotten such a low mark.

Ever.

**STARTING HERE. SUICIDAL THOUGHTS STARTING HERE. DON'T READ IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE.**

All because of Vincent, she hadn't been able to concentrate, she hadn't been able to study, she hadn't been able to focus. It was his entire _fucking _fault.

He was never going to stop hurting her. He was never going to give up. Why didn't she just end it already? What was the point? Who cared about her anyway? Who would miss her? Nobody would. Nobody cared. Nobody would even notice that she was gone.

So why didn't she just do it?


	17. Oh Dear

**A/N: here is the latest chapter, there are some scenes in here that you might not want to read if you aren't mature. Hope you like it; maybe you could even review it? :D **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

Oh dear.

Everything hurt. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he just move on? He was the one that didn't want to be friends with her anymore. He was the one that decided that she wasn't worth being around. Why couldn't he stop calling her names? Why couldn't he stop insulting her every single time he saw her? Why couldn't he stop saying stuff about her behind her back? Why?

It was nighttime on a Wednesday night at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Easter holidays were beginning in two days, only one more day of classes and they were free to go home for two weeks.

Lily Luna Potter was up in the astronomy tower, tears running down her face as she moved the blade across her wrist, back and forth, back and forth. Over and over again, until her entire arm was covered in blood and there were thin cuts along the underside of her wrist. Some of them had been there for years, covered by sleeves, bracelets, or Band-Aids.

She hated cutting herself, she felt like it was _breaking _her body, which in a way, it was. Lily always felt disgusting after she cut her wrist, she felt disgusted with herself, and she felt sickening. But nobody cared about her, right? So who would care if her body was blemished and tainted? She didn't.

Eventually she cleaned up the blood and made her way back to Gryffindor tower, hoping to be able to fall asleep tonight.

The next day at breakfast as she was walking in with Pixie, Pixie walked over to where Vincent was sitting two other girls, both were in Slytherin; Aurelia Braai and Eloise Nott. Both had known Vincent since they were quite small children, Aurelia had light skin which always seemed like it was sparkling, curled strawberry blonde hair; she was tall with light blue eyes. Eloise was short for 15 years old; she had tanned skin like ivory, long dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Lily didn't really like Eloise; she was a bit of a bitch. Eloise had moved to England from Switzerland when she was 13, and she always acted like everyone in England was beneath her.

"Hey, Vincent" Pixie said brightly, his head shot up and he nodded back at her, completely ignoring Lily.

"Hello Lily!" Aurelia said happily, she wasn't aware of the tension between Vincent and Lily, she knew what had happened though.

"Hi" Lily murmured, she was watching Vincent out of the corner of her eye as she ate her breakfast. She was having bacon, eggs, and toast this morning, it was her favourite. What Lily didn't realise was that Eloise was eyeing her wrist and the Band-Aid across it.

"What did you do to your wrist, Lily?" Eloise asked curiously, Lily hastily tried to move her arm out of sight but Eloise caught it quickly and ripped off the Band-Aid.

"Ouch! Eloise, no" Lily spluttered, Eloise's, Pixie's, and Aurelia's eyes widened as they saw the fresh scars across her wrist.

"Why do you have cuts across your arm, Lily?" Pixie said slowly, Aurelia and Eloise were staring at her wrist in shock.

"I-I- I just" Lily tried and failed,

"Emo bitch" Vincent muttered, Pixie turned around to him in shock, her eyes widening dangerously.

"Excuse me?" Lily snarled, _how dare her speak to her? How dare he call her an 'Emo bitch'?_

"I said, Emo bitch" Vincent shrugged; he didn't look like he had a care in the world. Everything was about him in his mind.

"And how am I an Emo bitch?" Lily snarled again, her neck was beginning to go red, and the redness was moving upwards quickly.

"Well, you have no friends, nobody likes you, you're scum, you're a whore, and you cut yourself" Vincent said nastily,

"Um, I like Lily…?" Aurelia mumbled quietly,

"Shut up, Aurie" Vincent snapped, Aurelia eyes widened as she began to give Vincent one of her famous death glares.

"oh grow up, Vincent" Aurelia barked at him, people were beginning to stare now, Lily had her head down as she let her fringe cover her face with tears coming to her eyes, again. Suddenly, Lily felt like she was full to the brim with anger, _just one more word Vincent, one more word_.

"What? She's pathetic" Vincent retorted,

"How the _fuck _am I pathetic, Goyle?" Lily said sharply,

"you just are" Vincent said, he'd gone too far this time, Lily leapt over the table and punched him square in the face, his nose broke as they began to tumble around on the grand, limbs against limbs, bodies against bodies, swear words coming out of their mouths as people around them yelled "Fight! Fight! Fight!", Aurelia, Pixie, and Eloise were shrieking, trying to pull them apart. So far, Lily was winning; Vincent had a broken nose, blood running down his face with a cut on his forehead. Lily only had a split lip and a cut beneath her eyebrow. They looked horrific, suddenly Lily felt two strong arms pulling her back, and she was kicking and screaming words at Vincent,

"You fucking jerk! I hate you! You're the son of the devil! You're a fucking evil prick!" Lily screamed at him as she was being pulled back, he'd been grasped by two large boys from seventh year.

"You're a psycho bitch! Stay away from me!" he yelled at her, then professor McGonagall _appeared_ and everyone went quiet, even Lily.

"What in the _devil _is going on here?" she said dangerously.


	18. Just like Wonder Woman

**A/N: this chapter is to everyone that's tried, and succeeded, in committing suicide. RIP, you will be missed. This is also specifically dedicated to Amanda Todd, Olivia Penpraze, and to every teenager who has ever committed suicide. The song in this chapter is "Wonder Woman", it is written by Elise Estrada.**

**This chapter is also nice and long, I hope you enjoy it **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

_From the last chapter:_

"What in the _devil _is going on here?" she said dangerously.

**Just like Wonder Woman.**

As Lily and Vincent were marched off to Professor McGonagall's Headmistress office, people stared at them. Whispering about how Lily had leaped across the table and tried to smash Vincent's face in, whispering about how they hated each other now, whispering about how Lily had actually done a large amount of damage for such a small girl.

By the time that they arrived at the Headmistress's office, Lily was in her own land. It didn't even register that they'd been escorted up the stairs, and put into the seats. It didn't even register when the Professor was shouting at her. It didn't even register when Pixie, Bella, Aurelia, and Eloise were walked into the office by Professor Longbottom to give their statements. It didn't register until they'd all left and Lily was walking the corridors aimlessly.

As she walked through the corridors with her hands in her pockets, she felt the scrunched up parchment that had been in there for days. It was a song that Lily had been writing whenever she was upset, it was a song about bullying, about hurtful words, and it was about what she'd rather dream.

Her numb fingers opened up the parchment with a strange smile on her face, as she arrived at the Astronomy Tower, Lily began to sing but she didn't realise that Scorpius Malfoy was in the shadows behind her, watching her again.

"_I don't wanna get outta bed,_

_Let me hurt alone instead…_

_Officially out of my head,_

_That's what you're doing here."_

Scorpius stared at Lily in shock, he had no idea that she could even sing, or even sing that well. Albus had never mentioned it, then he realised that Albus probably didn't even know that she could sing so well.

_I'm just another game that you play,_

_With every hurtful thing that you say,_

_But I really can't do it today…_

_Yeah, that's what you're doing here…_

"Had she written it herself?" Scorpius wondered, it was amazing, and this was only the beginning of the song.

_I wish I was made of steel,_

_So all your bullets would bounce off,_

_Cause all these scars should get lost…_

Her voice flowed like water in a stream; there were no flaws at all.

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

Scorpius's eyes were watching Lily whilst she sang; she was completely oblivious to him standing there.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman,_

Was Wonder Woman the title of her song?

_I'd really like to make you see,_

_Exactly what you're doing to me…_

_Do you really wanna make me bleed?_

_That's what you're doing here._

As Scorpius listened to the words, he realised that they had a hidden meaning behind them. He could nearly feel her pain.

_I'm not asking you to be my friend,_

_Or expecting you to hold my hand,_

_But why you gotta push me down?_

_Cause that's what you're doing here,_

"Was this dedicated to Vincent?" Scorpius thought, his brain was whizzing with questions.

_I wish I was made of steel,_

_So all your bullets would bounce off,_

_Cause all these scars should get lost…_

"What did she mean by scars?" he thought nervously, "She isn't…cutting is she?"

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

And then he realised.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman,_

She wanted to die, she felt like nobody was there for her. When she sang "_like I'm flying though space, in my invisible plane_", he realised that she didn't want to live anymore. She wanted the hurt to go away, and it wasn't.

_If I was wonder woman,_

_Maybe you would listen,_

_Maybe you would hear me,_

_If I was wonder woman,_

_Maybe I could stop this,_

_So no one ever has to hurt again,_

He was speechless.

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

He wished he had that power.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman."_

When Lily finished her song, she felt like there was someone there with her. And there was.

"What are you doing here?" Lily sighed, her fingers running through her hair. Today had been long, and hard, and difficult.

"I…" Scorpius tried, and failed.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Lily said again, she sounded so tired, and sick of everything.

"Did you write that song?" he blurted out, Lily stepped back in shock, though she should've expected it. "What else would he ask her?" She thought sarcastically.

"Yes" Lily said shortly,

"It was amazing" Scorpius murmured, he was still reeling from the power of the words she had sung.

"Thank-you..." Lily spoke softly,

"Well, I better go…" Scorpius mumbled, Lily was torn between two things at his words, she wanted to be alone, yet she wanted someone to be with her.

For 5 hours Scorpius walked around the school, until he ended up making his way back to the astronomy tower balcony, it was his most frequent haunt. There was a loud thud from upstairs as he made his way up, Scorpius stopped, wondering what it was. He kept going until he heard a loud wail of pain, then he started running up there.

When he arrived, Scorpius stopped in shock. His heart could have stopped beating at what he saw.

Lily was trying to jump off of the tower.

She was climbing over the balcony.

She was about to jump.

Her right leg was already over, and her left was about to join it.

"No!" Scorpius yelled, "No! Lily! Lily stop!"

Her face showed utter disbelief,

"Why?" Lily said; her voice was blank, there was no emotion at all.

"Because- because" Scorpius stuttered, he was still in shock. Then he realised that she could still jump quite easily, so he strode over and held her arm.

"Let go of me!" Lily snapped, why was he stopping her? She didn't want to live anymore. He was ruining everything.

"no." he said firmly,

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Lily said stubbornly,

"No- oh come on, Lily! Why are you doing this?" he yelled, tears were beginning to fill his eyes.

She was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke.

"Well, nobody cares. And it's… it's too much Scorpius…I just…. I just can't do this anymore. I can't handle this. It hurts too much. And… dying is the easiest way, isn't it?"

"No. It's not." He spoke steadfastly, "because you can move on, and I know you can, Lily"

"No, I can't" Lily cried, "he's never going to leave me alone, he's always going to try and make my life hell. And he's done that!"

"Yeah, you know what? I agree. I agree that he's going to _try_ and make your life hell. But, are you going to let him? Are you going to let a little jerk, try and ruin your life? What about your family, Lily? What about your friends? What about everyone here? What about _me?_" tears were running down his face now as he spoke, Lily looked like she was giving in slowly as the words made their impact.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry that he's hurt you so much that you feel like you have to kill yourself. I'm sorry that you feel like there is no moving on. I'm sorry, that he's hurting you. I'm sorry, that he manipulated Bella. I'm so sorry" Scorpius spoke again, his voice getting stronger with every word he spoke, until it broke.

Lily burst into tears, his arm snaked around her as he hugged her, and pulled her back over the edge and onto the tower. He had finally done it; she had finally let her guards down to him, and cried.

"Shh…" Scorpius whispered; they were both standing, and her face was buried into his chest with tears racking her small body, his hands were rubbing up and down her back, providing a small but big comfort to her.

"Shh, Lily, it's going to be okay…" he whispered, and she cried even harder.

They stood there for half an hour, or until her tears slowed down, and her body wasn't shaking as much.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius" Lily hiccupped; this was _so_ embarrassing for her.

"There's no need to be sorry, Lily" he said softly, his arms still around her.

"Thank-you though" Lily spoke, "thank-you for, you know…"

"I know" he said.

"But, Lily, can you promise me something?" Scorpius said,

"Okay" her voice questioning,

"Promise me; promise that you won't ever try to do that again." He begged her,

"I promise" she said softly.

It was the beginning of an amazing friendship that would never end, only grow onto new things.

**So, how was it? :3**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**


	19. Sick of everything

**A/N: this chapter is to everyone that's tried, and succeeded, in committing suicide. RIP, you will be missed. This is also specifically dedicated to Amanda Todd, Olivia Penpraze, and to every teenager who has ever committed suicide. The song in this chapter is "Wonder Woman", it is written by Elise Estrada.**

**This chapter is also nice and long, I hope you enjoy it **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**

_From the last chapter:_

"What in the _devil _is going on here?" she said dangerously.

**Just like Wonder Woman.**

As Lily and Vincent were marched off to Professor McGonagall's Headmistress office, people stared at them. Whispering about how Lily had leaped across the table and tried to smash Vincent's face in, whispering about how they hated each other now, whispering about how Lily had actually done a large amount of damage for such a small girl.

By the time that they arrived at the Headmistress's office, Lily was in her own land. It didn't even register that they'd been escorted up the stairs, and put into the seats. It didn't even register when the Professor was shouting at her. It didn't even register when Pixie, Bella, Aurelia, and Eloise were walked into the office by Professor Longbottom to give their statements. It didn't register until they'd all left and Lily was walking the corridors aimlessly.

As she walked through the corridors with her hands in her pockets, she felt the scrunched up parchment that had been in there for days. It was a song that Lily had been writing whenever she was upset, it was a song about bullying, about hurtful words, and it was about what she'd rather dream.

Her numb fingers opened up the parchment with a strange smile on her face, as she arrived at the Astronomy Tower, Lily began to sing but she didn't realise that Scorpius Malfoy was in the shadows behind her, watching her again.

"_I don't wanna get outta bed,_

_Let me hurt alone instead…_

_Officially out of my head,_

_That's what you're doing here."_

Scorpius stared at Lily in shock, he had no idea that she could even sing, or even sing that well. Albus had never mentioned it, then he realised that Albus probably didn't even know that she could sing so well.

_I'm just another game that you play,_

_With every hurtful thing that you say,_

_But I really can't do it today…_

_Yeah, that's what you're doing here…_

"Had she written it herself?" Scorpius wondered, it was amazing, and this was only the beginning of the song.

_I wish I was made of steel,_

_So all your bullets would bounce off,_

_Cause all these scars should get lost…_

Her voice flowed like water in a stream; there were no flaws at all.

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

Scorpius's eyes were watching Lily whilst she sang; she was completely oblivious to him standing there.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman,_

Was Wonder Woman the title of her song?

_I'd really like to make you see,_

_Exactly what you're doing to me…_

_Do you really wanna make me bleed?_

_That's what you're doing here._

As Scorpius listened to the words, he realised that they had a hidden meaning behind them. He could nearly feel her pain.

_I'm not asking you to be my friend,_

_Or expecting you to hold my hand,_

_But why you gotta push me down?_

_Cause that's what you're doing here,_

"Was this dedicated to Vincent?" Scorpius thought, his brain was whizzing with questions.

_I wish I was made of steel,_

_So all your bullets would bounce off,_

_Cause all these scars should get lost…_

"What did she mean by scars?" he thought nervously, "She isn't…cutting is she?"

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

And then he realised.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman,_

She wanted to die, she felt like nobody was there for her. When she sang "_like I'm flying though space, in my invisible plane_", he realised that she didn't want to live anymore. She wanted the hurt to go away, and it wasn't.

_If I was wonder woman,_

_Maybe you would listen,_

_Maybe you would hear me,_

_If I was wonder woman,_

_Maybe I could stop this,_

_So no one ever has to hurt again,_

He was speechless.

_I'd rather dream,_

_Like I'm flying through space,_

_In my invisible plane,_

_Instead of hurting this way,_

_I rather dream,_

_I was some kind of hero,_

_And had the power to make this stop,_

He wished he had that power.

_Just like wonder woman,_

_Words hurt more than you'll ever know,_

_I wish I could make this stop,_

_Just like wonder woman."_

When Lily finished her song, she felt like there was someone there with her. And there was.

"What are you doing here?" Lily sighed, her fingers running through her hair. Today had been long, and hard, and difficult.

"I…" Scorpius tried, and failed.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Lily said again, she sounded so tired, and sick of everything.

"Did you write that song?" he blurted out, Lily stepped back in shock, though she should've expected it. "What else would he ask her?" She thought sarcastically.

"Yes" Lily said shortly,

"It was amazing" Scorpius murmured, he was still reeling from the power of the words she had sung.

"Thank-you..." Lily spoke softly,

"Well, I better go…" Scorpius mumbled, Lily was torn between two things at his words, she wanted to be alone, yet she wanted someone to be with her.

For 5 hours Scorpius walked around the school, until he ended up making his way back to the astronomy tower balcony, it was his most frequent haunt. There was a loud thud from upstairs as he made his way up, Scorpius stopped, wondering what it was. He kept going until he heard a loud wail of pain, then he started running up there.

When he arrived, Scorpius stopped in shock. His heart could have stopped beating at what he saw.

Lily was trying to jump off of the tower.

She was climbing over the balcony.

She was about to jump.

Her right leg was already over, and her left was about to join it.

"No!" Scorpius yelled, "No! Lily! Lily stop!"

Her face showed utter disbelief,

"Why?" Lily said; her voice was blank, there was no emotion at all.

"Because- because" Scorpius stuttered, he was still in shock. Then he realised that she could still jump quite easily, so he strode over and held her arm.

"Let go of me!" Lily snapped, why was he stopping her? She didn't want to live anymore. He was ruining everything.

"no." he said firmly,

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Lily said stubbornly,

"No- oh come on, Lily! Why are you doing this?" he yelled, tears were beginning to fill his eyes.

She was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke.

"Well, nobody cares. And it's… it's too much Scorpius…I just…. I just can't do this anymore. I can't handle this. It hurts too much. And… dying is the easiest way, isn't it?"

"No. It's not." He spoke steadfastly, "because you can move on, and I know you can, Lily"

"No, I can't" Lily cried, "he's never going to leave me alone, he's always going to try and make my life hell. And he's done that!"

"Yeah, you know what? I agree. I agree that he's going to _try_ and make your life hell. But, are you going to let him? Are you going to let a little jerk, try and ruin your life? What about your family, Lily? What about your friends? What about everyone here? What about _me?_" tears were running down his face now as he spoke, Lily looked like she was giving in slowly as the words made their impact.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry that he's hurt you so much that you feel like you have to kill yourself. I'm sorry that you feel like there is no moving on. I'm sorry, that he's hurting you. I'm sorry, that he manipulated Bella. I'm so sorry" Scorpius spoke again, his voice getting stronger with every word he spoke, until it broke.

Lily burst into tears, his arm snaked around her as he hugged her, and pulled her back over the edge and onto the tower. He had finally done it; she had finally let her guards down to him, and cried.

"Shh…" Scorpius whispered; they were both standing, and her face was buried into his chest with tears racking her small body, his hands were rubbing up and down her back, providing a small but big comfort to her.

"Shh, Lily, it's going to be okay…" he whispered, and she cried even harder.

They stood there for half an hour, or until her tears slowed down, and her body wasn't shaking as much.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius" Lily hiccupped; this was _so_ embarrassing for her.

"There's no need to be sorry, Lily" he said softly, his arms still around her.

"Thank-you though" Lily spoke, "thank-you for, you know…"

"I know" he said.

"But, Lily, can you promise me something?" Scorpius said,

"Okay" her voice questioning,

"Promise me; promise that you won't ever try to do that again." He begged her,

"I promise" she said softly.

It was the beginning of an amazing friendship that would never end, only grow onto new things.

**So, how was it? :3**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Love, Harrypotterforeverx**


	20. Who you are

**A/N: oh gosh, that last chapter makes me ashamed of myself :c hope you like this one! So, I was rereading through the first few chapters of this and I'm going to be editing them because I don't like the way that I wrote them (there won't be any major changes) and I'll be making them a bit longer. **

**Also, I am one of the admins of two pages on Facebook. The names are; 'Yes, I'll "Always" love Harry Potter, Get it straight' & 'The difference of language is nothing if our hearts are open- Dumbledore', so yeah, just thought I would let you know :D **

**And the song in this chapter is not mine, it is Jessie J's song called 'Who you are'.**

**Harrypotterforeverx**

Who you are.

For the train ride home Lily sat with Scorpius and Albus and worked on a new song that she was writing, she was hoping that it would be called "who you are". The chorus of the song was; "_tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising, just be true to who you are._". It was written on her own experiences in her life, and everyone around her.

When they arrived at the station, after Albus left their compartment, Scorpius gave her a long, close, and comforting hug and whispered in her ear.

"You can do this, Lily" He whispered, together they walked out of the compartment with his arms around her shoulders. As they were walking past one of the last compartments, Vincent, Pixie, and Bella came out and they all stared, Vincent snorted and muttered;

"Slut" he muttered, Scorpius stopped suddenly, his eyes burning.

"What was that, Goyle?" Scorpius said pleasantly, his arms were tightening around Lily protectively, they were also stopping her from breaking free. But before Vincent could reply, Lily's dad opened the door.

"Why, Hello Lily! Scorpius, Pixie, Bella" Harry said brightly, obviously ignoring Vincent. He'd never liked him very much, even though at times he could hold a good conversation, he would never forget the things he'd been saying to his daughter.

"Am I intruding on something?" Harry said, he knew what was going on as he'd been watching it from a distance outside and saw the expressions on Lily's face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Vincent here just wanted to say something to Lily, so, what were you saying Vinnie?" Scorpius mocked, Vincent's eyes flashed.

"Come on guys" he muttered to Pixie and Bella, they both hurried after him with Pixie giving Lily and apologetic look. Lily ignored it.

"God, I always hated that kid" Harry muttered, his face was amused at Scorpius's words. Lily gave a small smirk before she leapt forward and gave her dad a hug.

"I missed you, daddy" Lily whispered into her father's ear. Harry's heart ached for what his daughter had been through since he last saw her 3 and a half months ago. She'd had her heart broken in so many ways in such a short amount of time that it was cruel. She'd changed. Lily wasn't the loud, open girl anymore, she was closed, and she was quiet. It would take a while before she was truly the same girl again, and only one person could achieve that for her.

"I've missed you too, princess" Harry said, Ginny was making her way over now with Albus. She noticed Scorpius look up and smile as two people approached him as well, Draco and Astoria Malfoy; his parents. Astoria was incredibly beautiful; her pale skin was smooth and flawless with shiny dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Draco Malfoy's appearance had changed since he had gone to Hogwarts; his platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore and his face was much happier.

"Draco" Harry greeted,

"Harry" he replied with awkwardly, Astoria looked curiously at Lily and Scorpius before smiling at them.

"Well, I'll see you in a few days Lily. take care" Scorpius said as he hugged her, he whispered the last bit.

"Bye, Scorpius" Lily said softly, her daddy was looking at her with interest.

Later on that day when Lily was in her room, her mother came in.

"Hello, Lily" Ginny smiled, her daughter was so beautiful and everyone knew it except her, which made her even more beautiful than she already was. It was the last bit of innocence that her daughter could have.

"hey mum" Lily sighed, she had just finished her song that she'd been writing. Her brain was exhausted.

"oh, sorry sweetheart, are you tired?" Ginny asked, she moved over to where Lily was lying on her double bed and moved the hair back from her daughters face. She nodded up at her mother tiredly.

"is that a new song that you're writing?" Ginny asked curiously, Lily was such a good songwriter for her young age. She was like that famous muggle girl, Taylor Swift, they both wrote songs about their experiences, especially when they were upset.

"yes, would you like to hear it?" Lily asked, her mother nodded and Lily got up and stood in the centre of her large room. Her room was huge, as they all lived in the traditional Potter mansion which was in Godrics Hollow, not too far from where her dead grandparents lived. The colours of the walls in her room were a light purple, with muggle posters and wizard posters all over them, there was the muggle band One Direction, Taylor Swift, The Weird Sisters, and Celestina Warbeck.

"I stare at my reflection in the mirror,

Why am I doing this to myself?

Losing my mind on a tiny error,

I nearly left the real me on the shelf

No, no, no, no, no…"

Her mother had closed her eyes at the words, her daughters voice flowed like water in a stream.

"Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!"

Lily's voice flowed through the hallways and her area of the mansion. Her father lifted his head and smiled, he'd always loved hearing her sing.

"Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!  
Just go and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile that's my own!  
That's my own, no...

No, no, no, no, no...

"Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah"

Her voice ended on a slow and gentle note, and her mother applauded.

"That was a beautiful song, Lily" Ginny smiled,

"Thank-you Mum," Lily replied, her mood had been lifted since her hug with Scorpius. He was a great guy, she thought happily.

Everything was going okay, and she was happy with that.

**A/N: 10 points and a cookie if you spotted the "What Makes You Beautiful" reference, yes, I liked One Direction! But no, I am not obsessed. Hopefully you can review **

**Harrypotterforeverx**


	21. Eye-watering pink and Blonde hair

**A/N: So, for all of you writers out here reading this chapter, you know that feeling when you get a review? You're nervous but you're happy you've actually gotten one? It's a nice feeling now isn't it? (Hint hint). **

**I also apologise for taking so long to update, however I am in year 12, and I have assignments to do and tests to study for. I also have a small social life (small being the key word) *snorts*.**

**Here is something else, something that I've never done before actually. You should check it out this writer's page, her penname is HannahBananax, and her stories are amazing! This is the link to her page; u/3652464/HannahBananax**

**Things are starting to look up for Lily; however there is still a bit more pain to come sadly. I was asked in one of my reviews or messages about in the summary how Lily moves to Beauxbatons in her 6****th**** year. Lily is still in her 5****th**** year, she moves there in her 6****th****, things will cause her to move there, and in probably about 3-5 more chapters you'll find out why. Some of you may not agree with why she is moving there, but everyone has their own opinions **

**Also, I won't be ending it at Beauxbatons, there is still so much more to go on with! Like a growing relationship between her and *cough* *cough*. And drama between friends!**

Eye-watering pink and blonde hair.

Over the next few days of the holidays Lily stayed in her room. She was changing it a little bit, she'd changed her original wardrobe into a walk-in wardrobe, her bed had been slightly enlarged and the quilt covers were now light pink with a black Paris skyline and a white background. She'd taken down some of her pictures, especially the ones with Vincent and Bella in them, and she added some more family ones. There were moving pictures of her and her brothers and parents, and her with each of her cousins on the Weasley-Potter side.

Tonight, the Potter family was going to have dinner at The Burrow with the whole family. A lot of Lily's cousins had finished school, Victoire who was the oldest (not counting Teddy), was now a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. Dominique was a 6th year at Beauxbatons Academy, Fleur had wanted her children to go to Beauxbatons like she had done, but Victoire was adamant that she would go to Hogwarts because her best-friend Teddy was there, and Louis was also determined to go to Hogwarts because Lorcan and Lysander were there, they were all in Ravenclaw together, all in the 5th year. Fred and James were both internationally famous Quidditch players, they played for the Bigonville Bombers from Luxembourg as Chasers. Roxanne, Rose and Lucy were both in 7th year. Molly was a junior executive assistant in the Department of Magical Transport, and Teddy was an Auror. Teddy and Victoire had been dating since Victoire was a 6th year, and the whole family found out on the 1st of September at the beginning of Victoire's 7th year when Teddy had kissed her goodbye; they had been dating for five and a half years now.

For the rest of the day Lily just sat in her room and read books and wrote the beginning of a new song. By 6'o'clock, she had read four muggle books and was halfway through writing a new song. As she looked through her wardrobe on what she could wear, her mind unconsciously thought of Pixie, and how she was acting so odd so lately. They only had two months left of the term and then the OWLs started; maybe Pixie was just nervous about the upcoming exams, Lily presumed.

She chose her favourite denim cut-off shorts and with a green hoodie and her black high-top converses. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail; it was down to her waist when she let it out.

"Lily! Time to go" Ginny called from the foyer, her and Harry were both sitting on the loveseat waiting for their daughter, Albus had already gone ahead. Both of her parents had been worrying about Lily, she had changed a lot since the stuff with _him_ happened in January. Harry had said to his wife that Vincent needed a "good kick up the arse". Ginny had snorted when he said that.

As Lily walked down the large staircase into the foyer, she couldn't help but smile. The hurt was still there but Scorpius was helping her numb it, she was now just pushing the pain away instead of focusing on it. She was starting to get better, and she was beginning to trust people again. Just because two people screwed her around didn't mean everyone else would, right?

Harry's and Ginny's spirits lifted when they saw the small smile on their daughters face, they weren't exactly seeing them very often anymore.

"You look happy princess," Harry spoke to his daughter as they neared the giant fireplace; he was looking forward to tonight. Especially with what Teddy had talked to him about a few weeks ago.

"I'm okay, daddy" Lily smiled at her father, it was scary to think that not so long ago she was standing on top of the astronomy tower about to jump off. Thank goodness Scorpius had saved her.

"The Burrow!" Lily shouted as she stepped into the green flickering flames, they looked like they were licking the white fireplace. As she flooed to her grandparents' house she could see lots of other wizarding fireplaces, one of them looked like Bella's. Suddenly it stopped and she was flung forward, as she coughed dust out of her mouth, a hand appeared in front of her face and she gladly grabbed and was lifted up. It was her cousin Dominique; she hadn't seen Dom since last year during the summer holidays. Her older cousin was beautiful; she supposed that it was to be expected of a part Veela.

Dominique had strawberry blonde hair with pale skin; her eyes were a wide and clear chocolate brown. Dominique had her mother's body and her father's personality; she had the perfect slim body and a few freckles, with a cracked sense of humour. She had, however, inherited the traditional Veela temper. When they were young and James annoyed her once, her face became birdlike, her body a light red, and her hands had lit up, she threw fire at him. James apparently had nightmares for months; funnily enough he hadn't annoyed her that much since then.

"Hello, Lily" Dominique said brightly, she only had a small French accent. She hadn't changed very much since the last time they saw each other, except she now had a septum piercing and her nose was pierced too.

"Hi, Dom" Lily said slightly breathlessly, "How have you been?" she asked her cousin,

"Not too bad, we have our French Levels soon." Dominique sighed. The French Levels was Beauxbatons equivalent of the OWLs. At Beauxbatons, they took their French Levels in their 6th year unlike Hogwarts who took their OWLs in their 5th year.

Together the two girls sat in the living room for the next few hours chatting and joking, they were eventually joined by all of the cousins except for Victoire, Teddy, and James. James and Teddy were upstairs talking, and Victoire was in the kitchen. Half an hour after everyone else had joined them, Lily was sitting in the kitchen with Victoire and all their aunts when Harry came in and asked them to go to the living room. As they all left the kitchen and made their way to the living, Lily heard gasps and giggles and smelt a perfume that smelled flowery and dainty.

When they walked in they all gasped, Teddy had arranged flowers around the room and he had sprayed Victoire's favourite perfume everywhere. He was on one knee as tears entered Victoire's eyes.

"Victoire Ginervra Weasley, ever since I was 17 years old I have been in love with you, you're much more than the beautiful girl that everyone sees, you're kind, you're loving, you're forgiving, you give second chances, you're funny, and you can see light when all that others can see is darkness. Every time I see you or hear your voice, my hair changes to bright, eye-watering, pink. So, Victoire, Icky Vicky, Victwawr, would you marry me?" Teddy asked her nervously, and funnily enough, his hair was pink. Every girl and woman in the room let out a loud "awwww", Fleur and Ginny were crying, and even Bill had a tear running down his face, it was his first-born daughter after all.

"Yes, Teddy, yes" Victoire said softly, her blue eyes were alight with joy and her entire face was glowing with happiness.


	22. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I've been meaning to put this up for the last week or so. I'm still continuing the story, don't worry haha. I've just had so many tests and assignments that I've had to study for and finish. I'm hoping to work on the next chapter sometime this week or over the weekend.

The next chapter will hopefully be up by Monday or mid next week. I'm really sorry for how long it's taken.

Thanks,

Harrypotterforeverx


	23. Beginning Again

**A/N: I am sorry about how late this is, I know about excuses and everything but with the utterly stupid and irritating things in my life at the moment, I haven't really had much time to write :/**

**Anyway, it seems that things are getting better for Lily, everything's okay. I think that the next chapter would be way too early to bring in why she moves to Beauxbatons, so probably in about maybe 2 or 3 more to go, or in both :D I haven't written it yet, but I know what I'm going to write.**

**Also, fair warning, in about 3 weeks, I will be unable to update as I am going on a three-week holiday with my family, first it is with my friends for about a week (wooo, plane flights! Ugh), then catching another plane to meet my family. I will hopefully update maybe a day or two before I leave or something, and update a few days after I get home.**

**Harrypotterforeverx**

**Beginning again.**

After Teddy proposed to Victoire, the two of them went outside to sit on the bench in the garden. They were just sitting closely together with Teddy's arm around Victoire; it was a comfortable temperature with a light wind.

Inside the house Lily was sitting quietly by herself, just thinking about life, thinking about Scorpius. She was so grateful for him, grateful that he accepted her for who she was, grateful that they were friends, and the thing that she was grateful the most about was that he had saved her life. If he had come up the astronomy tower just a few minutes later than he did, she most likely wouldn't be here. If she wasn't here right now, Teddy probably wouldn't have just proposed to Victoire, her parents wouldn't be smiling; her family wouldn't be looking so cheerful, and they all probably wouldn't be at the burrow right now. They'd be at their respective homes, missing her, crying over her, and probably planning her funeral. Thank goodness she stayed.

And then there was a knock at the door, the whole family turned around to see who the visitor was, and nobody looked happier than Lily did at that moment when she realised who it was. It was Scorpius. Scorpius, who was still supposed to be away with his family. But he had come to see her, just to make sure she was okay. That she was here.

"Er – Hi everyone" Scorpius said embarrassedly, his cheeks were turning pink and his soft blonde hair was looking rather windblown. Harry smiled at the young man, inviting him in.

Everyone greeted him, asking how he was, how his holidays had been, what subjects he wanted to do next year, and how his family was. But his eyes were on Lily. Every single question people asked him, he answered, but his eyes were on Lily.

When he finally made his way over to the window ledge that Lily was sitting on, he lowered himself to her height, and opened his mouth.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Scorpius asked her quietly, a nervous fluttering was inside her stomach. What was that from? She hadn't felt that fluttering in ages. She looked over at her father, and somehow her father seemed to know what she wanted, and he nodded with a slight smile on his face.

'Sure" Lily answered softly, and the two of them made their way out of the house and down the drive. It was a beautiful night, the sky was a light purple with tinges of yellow as the sun set. There were flowers moving in time with the wind, and a soft sounding of birds chirping could be heard.

Suddenly, a typical English moment, it started pouring rain. Lily shrieked as her whole body became drenched, the two of them ran for cover under a large and shady tree. The sky was now cloudy and stormy; bits of Lily's mascara had streaked down her face with the rain drops. Scorpius started laughing at the two of them stuck under the tree, and then he rapidly grabbed her hands and dragged her out into the rain. He swung her around as if they were dancing, soon they were both laughing, both soaking wet, and dancing.

"Dance Lily dance!" Scorpius said loudly, and she did. Her red hair was everywhere; it looked like a massive blob of redness, and her eyes were alight with amusement at Scorpius's antics.

She'd never forget these moments, the moments when you were laughing, filled with joy. The moments when you're with a friend, having fun. And in particular, those amazing moments when you begin to trust again.

And less than five minutes later, the rain had stopped. Together they just lay down on the ground, chests heaving and red faces due to exhaustion and laughter. It was a beautiful view, Scorpius thought.

"How are you, Lily?" Scorpius suddenly asked her, he had rolled onto his side to look her in the eyes as she heard the question and gave an answer.

"I'm not sure, I can feel happiness but it also feels like there's something inside my stomach holding me down, it's constantly there and it just feels like a massive weight" Lily sighed, it irritated her, because some days she felt fairly good, and other days, she just felt like crap. She'd also noticed that her worst feelings were in the morning.

"That sucks, but you know that you'll be okay, right?" Scorpius said concernedly and softly, worry lines stretched across his forehead. They were quickly becoming best-friends, and to be honest, both of them were scared. They were both afraid of losing each, except in different ways. Scorpius was scared of losing her to suicide, or just losing herself. Lily was scared of him leaving her, just like Vincent and Bella had done.

"I think so" Lily replied, Scorpius grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture. His hands were large and soft, it was as if they had been through manicures and many other skin treatments. This was slightly true, as his mother, Astoria, was into beauty and keeping yourself fresh. To some it would seem as a romantic gesture, to the both of them at the moment it was a friendly one.

It was nice to have him here.

**A/N: So… How was it? I wrote most of it under my doona/quilt at 10pm on a school night. Little rebel I am (sarcasm).**


	24. Steaming Hands and Beaky Noses

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about how short this is, I just wanted to get it out quickly. I should update again on Saturday or Sunday before I leave for my holiday. I'm leaving this coming Monday.**

**Note: I will be away for about three weeks and I most likely won't be able to update at all. However, I will have my laptop with me and I'll be writing the next few chapters. **

**I also have created a Tumblr for my Fanfiction account, I tried putting into the URL: Harrypotterforeverx but I couldn't . so the URL is: Myharrypotterdiary. I will be putting sneak peeks of the next chapters on there, as well as when I plan to update, so you can check it out or follow it if you want. It's only fairly new by the way, and I think there's only one post on there at the moment, but there'll be more soon. I also have a personal Tumblr if you want to check it out (you don't have too, haha), it's not Harry Potter related, it's just photos I've reblogged which are a lot like my thoughts, I guess. The URL is: Memoirsofatotalscatterbrain**

**Anyway, I hope you're all well **

**Much love, **

**Harrypotterforeverx**

**Steaming Hands and Beaky noses.**

For the last few days of the Easter Holidays, Lily stayed at home flying around on her new Wood 750 Firebolt Model. It was an amazing broom, she could get up to 100km/h in 10 seconds, and it was known to be the fastest broom in the world. The new model was also a shiny golden colour with Oliver Wood's own personal signature on the edge of it near the tail. Apparently, according to _Which Broom?_ There were only 50 of those brooms in the world, the entire national English team had one, all of the Krum children had one each, and so did Lily. It was a fantastic broom.

She was now on the train with all of the Gryffindor 5th Year Girls in one compartment. Including Vincent. Lorelei and Sofia were talking quietly in one corner, their long hair covering their faces and their whispered glances towards Lily and Vincent. Taylor was sitting with Lily and they were talking about their holidays and what they'd done. Pixie was reading a book next to Lily, and Bella was laughing with Vincent.

"So Vic and Teddy finally got engaged?" Pixie lifted her head up and teased Lily with this, her eyes were twinkling. Vincent was watching the scene with a sneer on his face; Bella just looked slightly uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be there.

"Yes," Lily laughed, "they also asked me a couple of days ago if I'd like to be their Maid of Honor", her eyes had lit up with that, for the first time in about four months, the sparkle in them was finally returning.

"Oh, wow, Lily! That's amazing!" Lorelei gushed, a smile was on her face. Her frizzy hair was a mess, it was like she'd been snogging someone for hours.

"Lorelei, why does your hair look like someone's been running their hands through it for hours?" Lily smirked evilly, Lorelei went bright red, but both of their faces turned hard when Vincent muttered something.

"Not everyone's a whore like you" he muttered, Pixie froze, Bella went red, Taylor and Nina stopped their conversation and watched the scene with their breath held, Sofia looked irritated, and Lorelei looked slightly confused.

"What was that, Vincent?" Lily asked him, turning around slowly with gritted teeth. If he was asking for a fight, that's what he was going to get. Her pale skin was quickly turning red with anger, according to her father; his father's bloodline had some Veela in it. And Lily had inherited the temper.

"I said, not everyone's a whore like you" He smirked. According to him, it was funny when she got angry. Especially when she cried, he mused. Nobody was saying anything; they were all just avoiding each other's eyes, assuming that someone would say something.

"Yeah, and you know what I say? Not everyone's a little bitch who throws a tantrum whenever he doesn't get his own way" Lily snarled at him, Taylor let out a loud giggle at what Lily said, and Pixie was trying to hide her snort with a cough. Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"Coming from a piece of scum, which is you" He snapped back at her, the smirk coming back to his face. He could win this. Of course he would, he thought, she was just a pathetic little girl with no friends.

"Vincent, just fuck off" Taylor growled, his eyes widened,

"Why are you sticking up for that piece of shit? She's a loser and everyone knows it" Vincent said to her, a bit of frustration was seeping into his voice.

Suddenly Pixie looked up at Lily, and Lily remembered something that Vincent had told her, almost a year ago.

***Flashback***

Lily was standing on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for her parents to pick her up so she could go home for the summer when Vincent walked up to her.

"You know Pixie? She's getting a bit fat" He said to her quietly, shock registered on her face, Pixie was her best-friend! And she was a good friend of Vincent's too!

"Vincent! Don't be mean!" Lily scolded him,

"What? It's true" he muttered,

Lily rolled her eyes at her best-friends antics.

***End of Flashback***

"Oh my fucking god Vincent! Just go and talk shit about somebody that isn't me, or Pixie for once!" Lily yelled, she had somehow leaped to her feet, steam was coming out of her hands and her face was bright red with anger and her nose was sharpening. Pixie looked at Lily's hands in horror, realizing what was happening. If she didn't calm down in a minute, Vincent would look like a roasted pig on a stick. Except he'd probably be missing the stick, oh dear.

Pixie leaped to her feet, and held Lily's hands in between her own; even though they were starting to turn the skin on her fingers into blisters she looked into Lily's eyes and spoke soothingly.

"Shh, Lily, It's alright. Just breathe, Breathe in, breathe out. Come on, Lily, you can do this" she spoke softly, it had only happened twice before to Lily. She'd also seen Victoire angry at Teddy years ago, and it was how Fleur had calmed her down.

Lily slowly turned back to her normal pale colour, with her nose softening and losing the beakish look about it, and her hands had stopped steaming.

"Fucking Hell, It's a bloody freak show in here" Vincent muttered, and he left with Bella trailing behind him.

And Lily burst into tears again.

Just when it was supposed to be good.

**A/N: Not much longer until we find out why Lily moves to Beauxbatons **** I know I said in the last chapter or the one before that it would be about two or three to go, but I think now, that it will be in about three or four. They'll be very long chapters.**

**I'm also on my winter holidays, so I have more time to write. And again, I hope to update on Saturday or Sunday.**


	25. Picture To Burn

**A/N: So, I planned on updating before I left, and I wrote it, but I didn't post it -.- **

**This is what I wrote in my authors note before I left: **

**Hey everyone! I'm posting this a few hours before my plane leaves so you can read it **** I'll be writing whilst I'm away, and if there is Wi-Fi where I'm staying in just about a week and a bit, I'll update again, if not, I won't be updating for just under three weeks. I hope you like this, and thank-you to . . . for reviewing! You two motivated me to update again **

**Also, I have made a Tumblr page for my Fanfiction account, it's called myharrypotterdiary and I will be posting sneak peeks of the next few chapters on there and I'll also be writing when I plan to update. So I can let you know that I haven't abandoned the story if I don't update for 6 weeks or something. There will be a time from late September to early November where I won't be able to write as much as I will be finishing up Year 12, but I will write though; I'm just letting you know that it won't be every single week or something, not that I even do that, haha.**

**I hope you all like this chapter! It's much longer than usual.**

**Harrypotterforeverx**

Picture to Burn.

By the time that Lily's tears had stopped, and the chatting resumed again with a few concerned glances towards her, the train had arrived at Hogsmeade. It was a slightly warm evening with orange and light purple skies which glowed above the swaying pine trees. You could hear the loud noises of a crowd of about 500 students talking and moving up towards the carriages which would take them to the castle. It seemed like a pleasant evening to many students.

"Hey, Lily!" somebody called out, as she turned around she saw Scorpius running up to her after they had reached the castle doors, his face pink. He's got beautiful eyes, Lily suddenly thought blushingly. Which he did, they were an amazing bright blue, like sapphires which glittered when the sunlight hit them.

"Hey, Scorpius, what's up?" she asked curiously, he looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable. His cheeks were turning red and his eyes were looking downwards as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Well, I was wondering-" his voice was cut off by a loud yell as someone stalked over to them.

"Why the fuck are you talking shit about me, whore?" Vincent snarled at her, his face looked irritated but slightly amused. Only he could pull that look off.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked exasperatedly, couldn't he leave her alone? It almost seemed as if he was stalking her.

"I meant, why are you talking shit about me? Everyone hates you, and nobody cares about you. You're a pathetic little girl who goes and cries to everyone because no guys like her, and who would? You're hideous." Vincent snorted, but his face looked confused when he watched Lily's expression change to a small smirk with her eyes narrowed.

"I think you're talking about yourself, actually. You're the one that everyone hates, you're the one that everyone is just too fucking scared of to say that they actually hate you. Don't you get it, Vincent? You're just a loser with no life. What's your problem with me? Don't you get it? We were best-friends, you ended the friendship, yet it's _you_ that continuously comes up to me and says shit, you badmouth me to my friends and your pathetic little followers, and you probably spend the rest of your time thinking of ways to try and ruin my life. You're failing, by the way. I'm the one with friends that actually care about me _and_ my general well-being, and most of all; I don't have to manipulate people to like me." Lily said calmly, it was calm, but you could sense the anger in her voice that grew with each word.

"Keep talking shit and someone's going to hit you one day" he snapped at her. Scorpius let out a snort at his words.

"Vincent, just leave." Lily said, her fingers rubbing her temples. This term was supposed to be better, and it was already starting badly.

"Goyle, fuck off! Can't you see that nobody wants you here?" Ashleigh Shreurs spoke up, "You know, I have no idea why you're in Gryffindor, you just go around and make Lily's life hell. She doesn't deserve to put up with your bullshit, so grow some balls, and piss off!"

"Leave me alone, Vincent. And just go." Lily sighed, she was so sick of this.

"No" Vincent snapped at her. He was incredibly immature.

"For God's sake, what is your problem?" Lily said exasperatedly,

"God, you're stupid" he snapped at her, and then Scorpius shoved him against the wall. Vincent's eyes widened in shock, and the crowd that was already watching them gasped. Scorpius was usually reasonably quiet and kept to himself, and Vincent was just a jerk who a lot of guys hated. Actually, most of them hated him because they thought he was 'gay'. Lily didn't have anything against people who were homosexual, she liked them because they had the ability to be themselves and most of them were happy with who they were and how they were.

"For fucks sake, Goyle, can't you leave her alone?" Scorpius growled, Vincent suddenly had a smirk on his face. Neither of them realised that Lily was edging closer and closer to Vincent, her fists tensing and her face slowly turning red.

"It's not my fault she's such a tramp; anyway, you'd know that wouldn't you, Malfoy? Seen as you bang each night" Vincent smirked, "She's been around the whole school, and everyone knows how she is in bed-" and then Lily punched him in the mouth.

Screams were heard from the crowd, shouts from some of the closest people surrounding them, "_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" Girls were gasping as Lily repeatedly slapped Vincent across the face; he had his hands around her throat, slowly choking her. Albus had suddenly appeared, he and Scorpius were attempting to pull the two apart whilst Pixie just stood there in shock, her two best-friends rolling around on the floor screaming obscenities at each other, the people who were watching were saying to others in the crowd that it looked like "_They want to kill each other_".

Vincent was now on top of her, his leg in between hers and attempting to choke her whilst Lily slammed her leg up into his groin.

"_Dirty Slut!"_

"_Spoilt Faggot!"_

"_Suck a fat one, whore!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Why don't you just kill yourself?_

"_I've already tried!"_

With the last scream that Lily made, the crowd gasped in shock, her friends looked stunned, Pixie looked horrified, Bella's face just looked . . . blank. Her brother's face looked as if it was made of stone and had aged 10 years. The room was as quiet as a dark night. And Lily realised what she said, and she got up, and she ran. As she ran through the doors, she heard the room burst into whispers and people's shocked exclamations; _"Lily Potter tried to kill herself?" "But she always looks so happy" "I had no idea that it was that bad" "I feel so sorry for her" "Why would she try to kill herself over a jerk?" "It's probably attention-seeking" "She's so pretty though"_

She ran as fast as she could, up the stairs, through the hallways and corridors, up another flight of stairs, towards the astronomy tower.

Tears.

Pain.

Memories.

Hurt. Everything hurt.

"Accio, pictures" Lily whispered, and the pictures appeared within seconds. They were old pictures of her and Vincent. Her and Vincent, having fun, eating ice-cream, flying on their broomsticks, at Hogsmeade, on the train, at Hagrid's hut, swimming in the lake, in the common room, camping, everywhere.

She picked up the first picture with the tears streaming down her face, "_Incendio_" she whispered, and it slowly burned.

Soon it turned to charcoal and bits of it flew off of the tower with the wind.

She did that with every single one of those pictures, all 300 of them. All burnt, charcoaled, and gone in the wind.

"Lily?" Scorpius asked softly, the door had creaked open with Scorpius looking at her through the small gap. His face looked concerned for her; there was also a bit of blood.

"Come in," she sighed, although it was warm, she had a scarf around her neck. It was green and had been knitted by her grandmother years and years ago. Scorpius walked over to her, and they sat closely together, creating warmth.

"I'm so sick of it, Scorpius" Lily muttered as she leant her head against the crook of his shoulder as his arm went around her shoulders to bring her in. He smelt nice, like a musky type of scent but with that nice forest fire smell.

"I know, Lil, I know" he replied softly, she had such a small body and it was resting against him. Part of him twitched and tensed and his face went red, hoping she wouldn't notice. She didn't.

"It's just so irritating. It's just like, as soon as I'm finally happy again . . . someone ruins it. I'm never able to be happy for more than a day or two. I find it hard to remember when I was happy for about a week now." She said softly,

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Scorpius muttered, their legs were pressed against each other.

"Yeah" Lily replied, he was such a nice guy, sweet, kind, funny, loyal . . . good-looking. What was up with her today? Why was she thinking these things about Scorpius? They were good friends, and that's all they ever would be, Lily thought.

Their bodies became even closer as the night became colder and Scorpius's hold around Lily's shoulders loosened but in a way, tightened, as they dozed off.

It was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time.

**A/N: Hope you liked it **


	26. What You've Done To Me

**A/N: In my opinion, this is a boring chapter but it's quite important to the story even though it's fairly short. But, I hope you enjoy it **

What You've Done To Me.

Albus had spent two hours looking around Hogwarts for his sister, he checked the Gryffindor common room, her dormitory, the girls toilets on every single floor, the great hall, the entrance hall, the dungeons, until he finally made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, with that one last bit of hope that she _might_ be there.

When he reached where her and Scorpius sat together sleeping, he sat down next to his sister and sighed. It was nearing summer so the days were getting longer and the nights were becoming warmer. Summer was his sisters favourite time of year, she would go to the beach with her brothers and cousins, hang out at Diagon Alley, wear short pants and singlet's, and the Potter family would usually go to America each summer, but this time they were going to Australia. Australia for 6 long weeks, they were planning to travel around the whole country and visit each capital city in all of the states and territories; Melbourne, Sydney, Brisbane, Darwin, Perth, Canberra, and Hobart. Only their father had been to Australia out of the whole family, it was on an Auror mission before any of the siblings were born. Only Victoire and Teddy, out of all of their cousins, would remember their two uncles not being around for 3 months.

He knew that Lily was sad about the loss of her two close friends, but he never realised that it was that bad. Little Lily, who used to squeal whenever their father took them out for ice-cream, who used to climb into her big brothers beds during thunderstorms when their dad was away, Little Lily, who wanted to die at 15 years old.

"Albus," Scorpius said quietly, he had noticed that his best-friend had joined them and was staring pensively at the sunset. Albus jumped slightly when Scorpius spoke, "she's alright," Scorpius spoke again.

"I just . . . I didn't realise it was this bad for her" Albus spoke; his hands were running through his hair in distress. He was her big brother; he was supposed to be there for her.

"It's not as bad as it was a week or two ago" Scorpius said hauntingly, his face looked gaunt when he remembered what had happened. He had nightmares over the holidays, nightmares about Lily actually dying, where he was a minute too late, where he stumbled across her body. They were horrible.

"She needs help," Albus muttered, Scorpius nodded his head slightly at that comment. They both knew that Lily needed serious help; they just didn't know how to get it for her.

"Maybe you could write to your parents?" Scorpius suggested, even though he felt as though he was betraying Lily's trust, she wasn't going to get any better if she stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of the term, or for the next two years.

"Yeah, I'll write to them tonight, could you help me with it?" Albus said, he knew that Lily was most likely going to be angry when she found out, as well as embarrassed that her parents knew, and hurt that they had gone behind her back.

"Sure," Scorpius sighed, "it's probably best if she sleeps in our dormitory tonight, otherwise all of the girls in her dormitory in Gryffindor will interrogate her," Lily moved slightly in her sleep.

"As well as everyone else," Albus snorted, sounding irritated at people's intrusiveness and prying.

For half an hour, the two boys sat silently beside Lily whilst she slept, and at 9pm when they assumed that everyone below 6th year would be in their common rooms they carried Lily gently down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

When they entered the common room it was silent, only two or three people were still up finishing last minute assignments or reading quietly beside the flickering fire, everyone else was in their dormitories. As they carried Lily up the boys stairs she stirred slightly and mumbled a few incomprehensible words before going back to sleep, when they entered the 6th year boy's dormitory Scorpius conjured a large mattress for Lily to sleep on in between his and Albus's beds, it was a bright purple colour with grey fluffy sheets.

"Nice," Albus smirked at his friends conjuring skills, Scorpius scowled slightly.

"It was supposed to be green," he huffed; he couldn't believe that Lily was going to be practically sleeping next to him, he felt himself blush at his thoughts towards her. "What're you going to say in your letter?" Scorpius asked quietly,

"I'm not sure, I think I'll just ask them to come to school as soon as possible because I need to talk to them urgently" Albus murmured as he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began his short letter, all that was heard in the dormitory for 5 minutes were slight snores coming from the other boys in the room, Lily's soft breathing, and the scratching from Albus's quill.

Scorpius looked over Albus's shoulder as he wrote to his parents, as much as they both wished that it had never come to this stage, it needed to be done. It was imperative that Lily got the help that she desperately needed.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that you're probably surprised to receive a letter from me this early in the term, but I need both of you to come Hogwarts, as soon as you can. It's urgent._

_Love,_

_Albus._

Albus sighed as he finished his letter and called for his owl, Sia. Sia was a small, but rather energetic, white owl. She was apparently a descendent of his Uncle Ron's owl that he had whilst he was at Hogwarts, Pigwidgeon. None of the family knew what type of owl's they were; they just thought that the owls were 'Bloody mental'.

The two boys quickly fell asleep not long after Albus had sent his letter, when they woke up; there was a letter with an obviously hasty reply:

_We'll be there at lunch._

_Love, _

_Dad_

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Can you guess what will happen? You can always ask in a review :p **


	27. Breathe Me

**A/N: Albus is a difficult person to write about in my opinion . . . **

**My laptop is set to English (Australia), so if you see any mistakes in this i.e. recognise, its Australian spelling. In American spelling it's recognize, right? Just letting you know so you don't point that out in a review, it's just how Australian spelling is. **

**Warning:**

**I am just letting you know that there are scenes in this chapter that may trigger you, or may make you feel uncomfortable; I will let you know when this scene starts. I would like to let all of you, every single one of you, know that I am here for you if you **_**ever **_**feel upset, I'll listen to you, and I promise that I won't judge you, no matter what you say. **

**On with the story! **

Breathe Me.

The morning passed incredibly slowly for Albus and Scorpius. Lily was confused at how the two boys were both tense and refused to answer why, she supposed that they were just nervous about how people would act today towards her.

Lily was lucky that it was a Saturday, as she was able to sleep in until 11:00am which was when her brother woke her up. For a moment, she was confused about where she was. Her dormitory room was inside a tower and there were windows everywhere, so that they could see out onto the surrounding mountains and warm sunlight shown down through the windows on the lovely summer days, even though it wasn't summer yet, it was warmer than usual at this time of year.

The room that she was in had no windows, it was slightly cooler than the rest of the castle, she then realised that she was in the 6th Year Slytherin boy's room, just above the Slytherin common room.

"What's up, Albus?" Lily yawned; her brother smiled tightly which she noticed quite quickly, he only smiled like that when he was nervous about something.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought I'd wake my sister up before dinner, it's almost lunch, Lily." Albus said quickly, "come on, hurry up" he urged her again. Lily gave her brother an odd look, enquiring why he was insisting that she had to get up so quickly, she then rolled her eyes and got changed once Albus had left the room.

Albus, Lily, and Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room for the next half an hour, Albus playing chess with Scorpius, and Lily trying to ignore the stares from the other students and fidgeting with her hair.

When the clock hit 12 and the lunch bell rang, Albus and Scorpius leapt to their feet, Lily staring at them curiously. Scorpius's face turned a slight pink at her stare, and determinedly looked towards the fire.

"Lil, Scorpius and I . . . we have to go and do something. Chontelle and Ashleigh will sit you. Don't worry, we'll see you sometime at lunch" Albus said quickly, and with that, the two boys walked off quickly. Lily looked after them, watching them until they had gone through the entry of the common room and their cloaks had disappeared, with her still looking slightly suspicious and curious at their antics.

"Hey, Lily" Ashleigh smiled.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**Ginny's POV:**

"Hello there, Mr and Mrs Potter," Minerva McGonagall greeted them with a smile, "Ginger Newt?" she enquired, Harry accepted her offer, however, Ginny shook her head. She was waiting for her son's _urgent _news. At 12:10pm, the Headmistress's door finally opened, with Albus and Scorpius stumbling in looking nervous and slightly scared.

"Hey, mum, dad, Professor" Albus greeted, bowing his head slightly in respect towards his teacher, as well as Headmistress. Scorpius nodded at them, a pained smile on his pale face.

"Well, I'll leave you to this chat. I'll be in my office if you need me" the professor said politely, and made her way up the stairs with her cloak moving smoothly behind her.

"What's wrong, Albus and Scorpius?" Harry asked, his son looked nervous and slightly scared, and Scorpius just looked uncomfortable. The two boys looked at each other, Scorpius nodding at Albus indicating that Albus should go first, the nervous look on Albus's face increased.

"Al? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ginny asked softly, conjuring four comfortable chairs. As the four sat down, Albus opened his mouth.

"Mum, Dad, It's about Lily," Albus began, his parents faces growing worried, "She's not . . . she's not okay,"

"We know that Albus, which is understandable considering what she's been through." Ginny said softly, concern in her eyes. She could sense that Albus had more to say, it was her motherly instinct kicking in, and her instinct told her that something was seriously wrong.

"Yes, Mum, I know," Albus said quickly, "Look- I don't know how to say this, Scorpius? Can you?" Albus gestured towards his friend, Scorpius paled considerably.

"Um, OK. Alright," Scorpius stuttered at began his story, "Mr and Mrs Potter –"

"Please, Scorpius, just call us Harry and Ginny" Harry spoke politely and smiled at his son's friend.

"OK, look a couple of weeks ago I walking up to the Astronomy Tower, and I heard this noise. It sounded like a bump, I ignored it and kept making my way upstairs, a few seconds later, there was a loud wail. I ran up the stairs because it sounded like someone in pain, and then I saw Lily –" Scorpius choked up, tears were welling in Ginny's eyes, Harry's face had whitened to the colour of a sheet of paper.

"Lily was trying to jump off of the balcony of the Astronomy tower." Scorpius said quickly, as if he thought that if he said it quickly, it would lessen the blow. It didn't. There were gasps from all three of the Potters, Albus because he hadn't known exactly everything; Ginny had tears running down her face, and Harry, who was rigid with shiny eyes. His poor little girl, his beautiful girl, his little girl tried to kill herself.

**Harry's POV:**

**~ Flashback ~**

_6 year old Lily had just run into her father's study, teary eyed because her big brothers wouldn't let her play with them._

"_What's wrong, Lilyflower?" Harry asked as the little girl climbed onto his lap and cried, as he hugged her and stroked her hair to comfort her, her little arms attempted to wrap themselves around his chest, as if she was trying to hug him._

"_Al and Jamesie aren't letting me play with them! They say that I can't play with them because . . . because I'm a girl!" the young girl cried to her father, her father hid his smile at his son's antics._

"_That wasn't very nice of them, was it sweetheart?" Harry consoled her, Ginny opened the door, looking inside to see what the noise was about, she gave a small smile when she realised what Lily was teary about. She remembered when Ron wouldn't let her play with them on their broomsticks as a little girl, and she had done powerful accidental magic that caused his hair to go green, she remembered the laughter from the other siblings and Ron's embarrassment. It seemed like her daughter was already quite similar to her mother._

"_No! It wasn't!" Lily agreed, "Daddy, we're going to be mean to them" the young girl decided with an angry but cute look on her small yet freckled face._

"_No princess, you shouldn't be mean to people" Harry corrected her quickly; she sent a small glare at him._

"_Why?" Lily mumbled, "They were mean to me."_

"_They were, princess. But you should treat people the way that you want to be treated by them, so next time, you should let them cook cupcakes with you." Harry suggested, and Lily smiled at her daddy._

"_I love you, daddy" Lily said sweetly at her father, Harry couldn't help but smile at her. She was so little yet so full of life._

"_I love you too, Princess"_

_**~ End of flashback ~**_

Harry suddenly stood up; his decision had been made in a second. He needed to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva!" Harry called loudly, the door opened quickly with Minerva peering down at them.

"Yes, Harry?" Professor McGonagall said, her former student looked as though he was in shock.

"I need you to listen to this, boys tell her please." Harry commanded, the story begun and fifteen minutes later, Harry stood up again.

"Boys, I need you to go and get Lily and bring her here straight away. Ginny, I'll be back in 20 minutes." Harry said, he walked over to the fireplace, dropped the powder into the fire, and disappeared with a shout of; "St. Mungo's!"

**Ginny's POV:**

Ginny sat in shock for 20 minutes until her husband appeared again with three healers in uniform, 5 minutes later, Albus and Scorpius burst through the door with Lily walking in behind them.

"Mum? Dad? What're you doing here? What's going on? Who're they?" Lily said with a shocked tone, she recognised the Healers uniform as her eldest cousin, Victoire, was a healer. This uniform had another symbol underneath the St. Mungo's one though, it was an odd circle shaped figure with tiny writing underneath.

"Lily, these are healers from St. Mungo's, and they're going to ask you a few questions, we'll be right outside, sweetheart" Harry explained and placed a kiss on his daughters forehead, together, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Scorpius all left the room, and leant against the wall.

"_Silencio" _The first healer said, the second Healer sat down on a chair and directed Lily to a seat. The third and first healer sat down on either side of the second healer, all with quills, and parchment attached to clipboards.

"Lily, my name is Healer Louisa," Healer Louisa said to her, she nodded warily, "Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Um, sure" Lily said meekly, Healer Louisa smiled warmly at her as the other healers began to write down notes on their clipboard.

"Lily, how have you been feeling for the last few months?" Healer Louisa enquired,

"Miserable," Lily whispered, "I just feel sad, lonely and I feel like nobody cares about me . . ." Lily said again, and the healers wrote down more notes.

"What do you think or feel when you look in the mirror?"

"I feel disgusted, I feel hideous, I hate myself. I feel fat." Lily replied honestly, again, the healers continued to write down notes.

"And how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since January"

"Do you think you've gained or lost weight dramatically in the last few months?" Healer Louisa questioned her,

"I think I've lost about 5 kilos, which is sort of good, I guess" Lily mumbled,

"What are your eating habits like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" Healer Louisa explained,

"Some days I don't feel like eating, because I think of my stomach and I feel disgusting," Lily told her honestly,

"What do you eat for breakfast?"

"Half of a banana,"

"And what do you eat for lunch?"

"Sometimes I eat a slice of Shepherd's pie, other times I just have salad,"

"What do you usually eat for dinner?" She questioned,

"It depends, some days I don't eat anything, and other days I'll eat heaps and later on I feel ghastly," Lily said quietly,

"Have you ever forced yourself to throw up after a meal?"

"Yes, because I'm fat" Lily mumbled,

"What is your ideal body, Lily?"

"Not mine," Lily mumbled,

"Can you elaborate on that answer?"

"Thigh gaps, flat stomach, visible hip bones, rib bones, and collar bones. No cellulite either," She listed,

"What do you feel like when people start a conversation with you?"

"If it's my close friends and family, then usually I'm fine with talking to them. Other times, I just want them to leave me alone."

"Have you lost any interest in activities that you used to enjoy? Like hanging out with friends or playing Quidditch?" Healer Louisa quizzed her,

"Yeah, I want to be alone more. Because I deserve to be alone" Lily said harshly at the end,

"Who do you spend most of your time with?"

"I spend a lot of time with Scorpius, but Pixie too."

"Have you felt any urges to self-harm?" Healer Louisa asked her suddenly,

"Yes," Lily sighed,

"Did you act on those urges?"

"Yes,"

"What type of self-harming do you do?" Healer Louisa asked her, her face was expressionlessly with no emotion on it at all. It was slightly unnerving to look at.

"Cutting," Lily replied blankly,

"And where do you self-harm?"

"On my wrist,"

"What triggers you to self-harm?" Healer Louisa questioned her, the other healers were writing so fast that ink had splattered on their faces.

"Whenever I'm sad, sometimes when I'm in an okay mood too" Lily responded quietly,

"Has anyone ever seen the scars on your wrist and realised what it was?"

"Yes,"

"And what did they do?"

"I think they were shocked, probably thought I was attention seeking though. And Vincent called me an Emo bitch." Lily muttered,

"Have you experienced any suicidal thoughts?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever made a plan of what you would do, to try and kill yourself?"

"Yes." She sighed, the healers were still writing things down.

"Have you ever tried to commit suicide?" Healer Louisa asked, her face remaining blank with each question.

"Yes." Lily replied in a bored tone, what was with all of the questions?

"How did you try to commit suicide?"

"I tried to jump off of the Astronomy Tower"

"Ok, thank-you Lily. If you could stand outside, I need to speak to your headmistress and your parents." The Healer said to her gently, and ushered her outside whilst bringing her parents and the headmistress inside.

**Ginny POV:**

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Headmistress McGonagall," Healer Louisa spoke, "If you could come inside? I need to speak to you." The three adults walked in together at the same time that Lily was exiting, Ginny gave her daughter a hug as they went past her.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Headmistress, I have conducted a test on Lily's mental health as well as eating disorders," said Healer Louisa gently, all three nodded, only Harry looked as if he knew what was going on.

"The results that have been found so far, is that Lily suffers from Major Depression, Anorexia Nervosa, and is suicidal." She spoke straightforwardly, Harry and Ginny's faces both whitened, with tears streaking down Ginny's. Professor McGonagall paled; her face ageing.

"To get the help that Lily needs, if it is okay with her parents, she needs to be admitted to St. Mungo's High-Risk Ward in the mental health section. If permission has been granted from her parents for her to stay there, she will be there for eight weeks under close monitoring, her education will be continued, she will sit her O. in the classroom in St. Mungo's along with the other people going through treatment at her age, or for their NEWTs. She will receive her O. results normally, and once her treatment has finished, it will be decided whether or not she is ready to take medication and manage her illness." Healer Louisa spoke in a business-like voice, but with a caring tone.

"I understand that you may need time to process this information, let me know when you're ready."


	28. I'm okay, really

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took me almost a month, and I know it's really short and not exactly my best work, but I wanted to get this out to you. As I've previously stated in previous Author's Notes, I am in Year 12, and I am really busy! I finish all of my classes in late September, then I have my exam in November, so once I finish in September, I should be able to update a bit more frequently. Part of the reason why this took me so long because I hadn't decided what I was going to do with Lily at this part in the story, but I sorted it out **

**Anyway, please don't kill me!**

**Harrypotterforeverx**

**I'm okay, really.**

Three adults sat silently inside the head office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they sat like stone, none of them moving. For ten minutes, they sat in silence. Until the older woman spoke to the younger couple with a caring tone with shock still showing in her eyes.

"Ginny, Harry, would you like me to bring Lily in here so you can talk to her?" Professor McGonagall spoke, the red-haired woman started at the noise, with a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face.

"No, I'd like to talk to Ginny first. Thank-you, Minervra" Harry said, and Minervra walked out silently yet quickly. He stood up, and he hugged his wife, rubbing his hands up and down her back, comforting her, reassuring her. Eventually, the tears stopped.

"Harry . . . what are we going to do?" Ginny said softly,

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll have to move her to St. Mungo's," Harry sighed,

"I know, she's not going to get any better here. With what I've been told by Albus and Scorpius over the holidays, Vincent is the sole cause of this, and if she stays here, it's just going to get worse." Ginny spoke,

"What about next year though?" Ginny questioned him,

"When we get to it, we'll talk about it then. She might have to stay in for longer," Harry sighed again,

"She's so young . . . I remember when she cried over scraped knees, not over boys. He shattered her, Harry" Ginny said, tears were welling up in her eyes. She was hardly ever teary, and it had never been for her daughter. Harry strode over to her again, and he hugged her, with tears falling down his own face.

"Our poor girl, our little girl," Harry spoke through the tears. They were both shuddering; all that could be heard in the room was the sobs, and heavy breathing and gasping.

For five minutes, they stood there, until the bell chimed signalling the end of lunch, did they break apart.

When the lunch bell rang, Minerva McGonagall knocked on the door, signalling her entrance. Her face was lined with years of knowledge, stress, and wisdom. The once black hair had turned to a grey colour now. The 2nd Wizarding War was 26 years ago, and she had been through the 1st Wizarding War, and had seen many friends, students, colleagues, and loved ones die. It wasn't exactly a secret that she was growing old for a witch. Witches and Wizards usually lived until they were about 150 years old, some living older, up to 200, and others not even making it to 130 years old.

"Would you like me to bring them in now?" The professor asked,

"Yes, but only Lily" Ginny said, "And would you be able to stay in here with us, Minerva?"

"Of course" Minerva nodded, and she left to collect Lily from where all three teenagers were sitting.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on? Who was that person?" Lily asked as soon as she walked through the door, her face was pale with exhaustion, but there was something else there too. Something that her parents couldn't quite put their finger on.

"Lily, the person that just asked you all of those questions was a Healer from St. Mungo's. They asked you questions to assess your current mental health state, and they gave us the results." Ginny said softly. Lily's face became paler than it already was.

"And . . .?"

"They told us that you suffer from Major Depression, Anorexia Nervosa, and are suicidal." Harry said,

Lily said nothing.

"Sweetheart -" Ginny started

"Why were they here?" Lily interrupted, her eyes narrowing. All three adults could sense a possible outburst in the near future.

"Albus contacted us late last night, and this morning when we got here, he told us what's been going on. I contacted St. Mungo's, because of what he told me. Sweetheart, you're not in trouble" Harry said gently,

"Why can't he mind his own business? I'm perfectly fine." Lily muttered,

"Lily, you're not okay. You need help, and we're going to get you that help." Harry said,

"And how are you going to get me this help?" Lily snapped,

"You're going to be living at St. Mungo's for the next six weeks, and you'll undergo treatment, counselling, and you'll also continue doing external classes, and you'll take your O. from there as well." Harry said. Something in Lily's face changed, but it quickly reverted back to normal.

"But Dad, I'm fine, really." Lily insisted, her father sighed.

"Lily, your parents want you to get better. You're sad, and upset, and they don't want you to be unhappy anymore. If you go to St. Mungo's, you'll get better." Minerva McGonagall suddenly spoke up,

Lily frowned, her fingers playing with each other.

"What will happen for next year though? Will I come back to Hogwarts?"

"We're not sure; we'll talk about it when the time comes." Ginny said quietly, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"We're here for you sweetheart, we just want you to get better." Harry said, walking over to his wife and daughter and joining their hug.

"But you can't get better if you don't get the help that you need," Ginny added,

"Fine, I'll go." Lily mumbled.

Her parents breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
